


Lacrime d'Arpa - Note tra le dune di sabbia

by AnninaR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Other, archeologia, diario, schiavo, storico
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: La ricerca di una tomba ancora inviolata. Un diario dove le parole si intrecciano con le note delicate di un’arpa. Due storie parallele. Uno schiavo e l’amore incondizionato verso il marito della sua padrona, una vita fatta di rinuncia e attesa. Due archeologi e la loro relazione costruita su fragili fondamenta che lentamente andranno a sgretolarsi al soffio del vento dell’incomprensione.Una Fondazione alla ricerca di reperti antichi. Ritrovamenti e sentimenti confusi. Tyler e Stephen si troveranno travolti dagli eventi e da qualcosa di inaspettato.Quando i ricordi si perdono e ogni cosa diventa un muro bianco insormontabile, segui le note del cuore. Lì dove tutto nasce e muore, nulla si dimentica.





	1. Prologo

_Ci sono storie che non andrebbero raccontate, momenti di vita vissuta destinati a restare nell’oblio della dimenticanza. Storie condannate a diventare polvere come coloro che le hanno vissute e scritte con propria pelle, perché nascono in un mondo tanto proibito quanto ingiusto. Eppure il cuore non può zittirsi dal narrare la mia._ _La vita è così strana arrivi a un punto in cui il passato diventa l'unica strada da percorrere. Forse la morte non è così lontana, se i pensieri convergono sempre verso ciò che ho vissuto e perduto. Vi domanderete: chi sono? Da dove sono venuto? In che tempo sono nato, cosa mi spinge a scrivere queste parole? Domande giuste e così poco tempo per rispondere a ognuna. Non ero nato per essere uno schiavo, come per il resto della mia vita fu il destino a portarmi a compiere i passi verso quella strada. Quel destino che mi ha condotto tra le mura della bella Tebe, dove ho conosciuto la più grande delle felicità e il più dolce dei dolori._

_Se mai qualcuno leggerà questo papiro, scritto di mio pugno, non troverà oro o pietre preziose nella mia tomba, perché spero che qualcuno la ritrovi, sono nato povero e morirò povero di averi ma ricco del più prezioso dei tesori. L’unico tesoro che troverete accanto al mio corpo putrefatto sono le parole. Parole che narrano di un amore incondizionato. Un amore proibito per il mondo in cui ho vissuto, un'era fatta di cambiamenti e guerre._

_Vorrei davvero scrivere dell’immensità del popolo egizio e di un grande Faraone in grado di piegare qualunque nemico, ma non è la storia del mio tempo. Non è toccato a me vivere la gloria del popolo egiziano. Io non ho vissuto sotto l’ala protettrice di un grande padre d’Egitto, né di un glorioso condottiero. La mia vita è trascorsa sotto il comando di un Faraone che aveva permesso a tutta la gloria di disperdersi, sotto la divisione e l’attacco di popolazioni straniere. Nemici che sciamavano ai confini rumoreggiando come sciacalli pronti a banchettare con quanto restava di un popolo una volta temuto. La Grande casa d’Egitto traballava, non più un regno che si espandeva fino al mare attraverso le sette bocche del Delta e a sud della prima cateratta. Nessun grande impero. Nessun grande Egitto, ma un popolo sempre più diviso e sconvolto dalle diatribe interne, dove i nemici si insinuavano facilmente corrodendo le fragili fondamenta. A sud c’erano le onde nere dell’Africa, a nord arrivavano i pirati dal mare e nel tratto inferiore del Nilo le armate di altri Faraoni. A occidente i beduini, mentre a oriente giungevano gli assiri, cassiti, ittiti… Moltitudini di cui fatico a ricordare i nomi e di cui francamente, a questa età, non mi importa di sapere più nulla._

_Cosa racconterà la storia di noi, polvere e sabbia del deserto? Chi canterà le nostre gesta? Su quale pietra incideranno la vergogna della nostra fuga? Niente, non resterà che il nulla di noi. Rimarranno le piramidi che svettano nel deserto: silenziose spettatrici nei secoli immutabili. Gloria di una civiltà in decadenza. Fa male al cuore dirlo, ma non esisteva onore nel Faraone a quel tempo. Il più debole di una debole dinastia. Quando avevo il privilegio di vederlo nella sua veste di lino pura, con la corona dell’alto e basso Egitto sulla testa, dovevo trattenermi dal ridere. La verità? Il nostro stimato Faraone aveva perso il Delta da lungo tempo e un altro faraone regnava nel Basso Egitto fregiandosi anch’egli della doppia corona._

_Come conoscevo tutto questo? Io povero e senza nome, come potevo parlare così di un Dio? Ero lo schiavo prediletto della nobile Neith, vedova del comandante delle armate egizie il nobile Nasih Narar. Questo mi permetteva una conoscenza che ad altri non era concessa. Narar lo odiavo. Detestavo quel vecchio ripugnante con tutte le forze, un essere privo di intelletto e brutalmente votato al sangue. Uomo di molta ferocia e poca intelligenza per il ruolo che ricopriva. Morì prematuramente per fortuna, liberandomi della sua orribile presenza e, passato il tempo del lutto, la nobile padrona fu data in sposa a un altro uomo per volere del Faraone._

_Gli dei, fra tanti, scelsero proprio il loro figlio più bello quale sposo di Neith, per condannarmi definitivamente l’esistenza._ _Ricordo ancora quel giorno, il cielo velato di foschia e il sole cocente. L’odore penetrante dei corpi stipati sul piccolo approdo. L’attesa che vibrava sotto pelle come la voglia di tornare nella frescura delle case. Nella pesante calura le sponde del Nilo tremavano, come preda di un violento incendio. Le acque melmose del fiume, con il loro odore di fango, erano nel pieno della periodica inondazione. Ricordo lui giungere all’approdo di Tebe su una nave possente, che ai miei occhi apparve come una piccola feluca lasciata al placido ondeggiare del fiume, appena la figura comparve sul ponte._

_Namer Hadadd, un uomo dell’aristocrazia egizia, sebbene la madre fosse una straniera giunta dal mare. Da quanto si raccontava era morta di parto, lasciando il figlio completamente da solo con il padre che ne aveva fatto un guerriero votato alla salvaguardia del popolo e della terra d’Egitto. Doveva essere davvero bella per generare un simile uomo. Potrei dire di essermene innamorato in quel preciso istante, sebbene non fossi mai stato un uomo propenso all’amore, che reputavo un sentimento solo per stupidi sognatori. L’aspetto era quello di un uomo forte e vigoroso, aveva la carnagione scura e gli occhi dal tipico taglio egiziano possedevano il colore dell’ambra. I capelli ramati scendevano oltre le spalle, ricci e ribelli, trattenuti da fermagli d’orati. Possedeva un animo nobile e combattivo, troppo per il nostro tempo fatto d’inganni e guerre. Forse fu questo a spingermi verso di lui._

_Quel giorno è così lontano, ora guardo al passato a ciò che ho vissuto e posso dire di aver camminato per così poco tempo su questa terra insieme a lui. Gli stessi dei ci hanno offerto solo un piccolo assaggio del nettare a noi proibito chiamato amore, in fondo chi ero io per poter aspirare all’amore di un simile Dio sceso sulla terra? I miei genitori furono uccisi quando ero ancora un bambino, da una tribù di barbari. Per anni viaggiai venduto da un popolo al altro oltre il fiume Eufrate. La mia bellezza spinse i padroni a fare di me uno schiavo di piacere fin dalla giovane età, sebbene a quel tempo non tutti gli uomini amavano simili pratiche alcuni le trovavano molto soddisfacenti. Posso dire che la mia bellezza fu una fortuna e sfortuna allo stesso tempo. All’età di otto anni venni ceduto a un nobile egizio, liberandomi definitivamente delle catene dei carcerieri, e lavorai nella sua casa come umile servitore per molto tempo. Lo disprezzavo, odiavo quando posava le mani avvizzite su di me, all’inizio mi ribellavo con il tempo imparai a giocare ottenendo quanto desideravo usando il mio sorriso aperto e affascinante. Possedevo il dono di manovrare e dominare chiunque, soggiogandoli grazie anche alla grande conoscenza di infusi e erbe. La mia pelle color del latte, calda e morbida, gli occhi verdi come le acque del sacro Nilo li irretiva mettendomi in una posizione di vantaggio. Questo modo di fare sfacciato mi portò a essere lo schiavo prediletto della figlia minore, del nobile padrone. Neith adorava la mia compagnia, danzavo e suonavo l’arpa per lei e quando sposò il nobile Nasih entrai anche nel suo letto. Oggi, alla fine del tempo concessomi dagli dei, mi chiedo come ho fatto ad andare avanti in quei lunghi anni prima di scorgere il volto del nobile Haddad. Come ho potuto vivere sapendo di essere amato e di amare pur restando nell’ombra. Ho intrapreso la strada al buio aspettando il mio amore quando gli impegni di comandante e marito lo concedevano. Ho vissuto per quei momenti solo nostri lontano da occhi che non avrebbero mai compreso, benché quel tipo di relazioni, specialmente carnali, prendevano sempre più piede. La mia vita è scorsa come scorre Hapi, da anni nel suo letto, ho avuto anch’io le mie piene che hanno rotto gli argini trasbordando e invadendo ogni cosa. Ma invece di portare limo e fertilità, rendevo sterile e tormentata la terra in cui scorrevo: il cuore dell’uomo che amavo. L’uomo che desiderava darmi solo se stesso, ma che non poteva andare contro gli eventi o la vita stessa._

_Per anni pregai che la padrona perisse, attendevo il giorno in cui avremmo imbalsamato il suo corpo deponendolo in una tomba oscura per poter dare finalmente luce al nostro amore. Namer non condivideva quel pensiero, lui non desiderava. Attendeva, diceva soltanto:_

_«Il destino è nelle mani degli dei, devi credere che un giorno potremmo stare insieme.»_

_Io però continuavo a pregare gli dei, senza sapere quanto fosse sbagliato interferire con il destino. Gli dei ascoltano ogni preghiera anche la più collerica e fasulla. Le esaudiscono tutte a loro modo e non sempre ci rendono felici. Le divinità mi ascoltarono e punirono, condannando la mia presunzione e il desiderio di morte. Quando la padrona morì, a causa del figlio che portava in grembo, l’Egitto, per come lo conoscevo, venne spezzato via dall’arrivo di un nemico sconosciuto: gli Hyksos._

_Una tribù bellicosa giunta da una terra sconosciuta a oriente della Siria, a quanto raccontavano i sopravvissuti fuggiti, nulla resisteva al loro passaggio. Il Faraone mandò spie per comprendere chi fossero, nessuno sapeva molto sul quel popolo, ma di tutte le voci che giungevano una principalmente incuteva timore: avevano ideato una nuova forma di guerra. Mentre noi eravamo un popolo diviso da troppe diatribe interne, per comprendere la loro effettiva minaccia. La storia è ricca di popoli che tentarono la conquista della nostra terra, quando un nuovo nemico giungeva a bussare alle porte le voci erano sempre lusinghiere e incontrollate. Nessuno però era riuscito mai a conquistarci. L’invincibilità del passato ci poneva nell’illusione che fossimo benedetti e protetti dagli dei. Stranamente non temevamo neanche questo popolo, proprio una notte, prima della disfatta, io e Namer parlammo del nuovo nemico deridendolo._

_«Non temo questo nemico di cui si tessono lodi di terrore, chiunque possiede un punto debole dove penetrare. Una nuova forma di guerra, chissà cosa intendono. Hyksos, in molti dicono che significa: Re pastori.»_

_«Un nome non proprio da Re!»_

_«Lo credo anch’io con un simile nome devono governare sui pascoli e le mandrie, non certo l'Egitto!»_

_Ridemmo di quelle parole. L’uomo al mio fianco mi dava la sicurezza che nulla avrebbe sfasciato il mondo in cui vivevamo. Sé avessi conosciuto il futuro gli avrei detto di non beffeggiare il nemico, ma di guardassi da esso. In poco tempo quel popolo di pastori ci portò via tutto, distruggendo il nostro mondo di mera illusione. Riuscimmo a scappare lasciando Tebe, volevamo raggiungere le cateratte e vivere la vita che restava insieme. Io le riuscì a vedere, ma alla fine quei pastori si presero la vita di colui che amavo._

_É così strano scrivere pensando a lui e sentire le lacrime bagnarmi il viso come quel giorno, lo stesso torrente implacabile. Lo stesso dolore inconsolabile. Inconsolabile, perché nulla è riuscito a lenire la ferita della sua perdita. Ho trascorso anni su questa terra attendendo solo di poterlo rivedere. Ho cercato la morte per potermi congiungere a lui, nella terra fertile degli dei dove finalmente avremmo potuto essere uniti e felici. Quegli stessi dei invece mi hanno concesso una lunga vita, non più da schiavo, ma uomo libero e vagabondo nel deserto. La vita di un uomo imprigionato nei ricordi, che è andato avanti solo per una promessa._

_Ho scritto le ultime pagine della nostra storia durante i giorni trascorsi dopo la morte di Namer, mentre vagabondavo nel deserto e sceglievo il luogo dove deporlo. Personalmente ho adornato la sua tomba. Usando la mia scarsa arte nel dipingere, ho fatto in modo che le pareti fossero pregne delle vittorie e della vita da lui vissuta. Una tomba povera di grandi corredi funerari, ma piena di quello che siamo stati. Voleva essere seppellito accanto al mare, sebbene sia vissuto tra il deserto e le acque del fiume, trovava sempre un modo per arrivare a scorgere la distesa d’acqua azzurra. Era un modo per sentire la vicinanza con la madre, giunta nella terra d'Egitto proprio dal mare. Ho condotto la sua salma per strade sicure fino a Safaga, ma non è lì che ho trovato il giusto luogo dove deporlo. Le montagne e la strada, sotto gli occhi del mondo, proteggono il corpo del nobile Haddad. So che nessuno profanerà il suo riposo, ho reso introvabile la tomba. Spero che i profanatori lascino dormire, tra le rocce solide e la sabbia del deserto, l’uomo che ho amato e amo ancora._

_Il mio tempo è giunto al termine, a breve io e Namer saremo insieme per l’eternità. Affido questo papiro nelle mani di un amico, desidero che lo lasci nella terra della mia amata Tebe, accanto al fiume, io non posso più farvi ritorno sono vecchio e stanco. Voglio riposare qui nel deserto occidentale con la vista sull'isola Elefantina. Nella sabbia desolata, tra queste rocce con cui sto costruendo la mia ultima dimora e che il sole consuma anno dopo anno. La mia tomba sarà nascosta agli occhi del mondo, verso nord, sotto il disegno dell’arpa, perché lì giaceranno sempre il mio cuore e la mia anima._

_Accanto a me lascio il diario della mia storia, non sono un guerriero leggendario o un Faraone immortale. Sono un umile schiavo, che è riuscito ad assaporare il tesoro più grande custodito sulla terra: l’amore._

_Un giorno spero che qualcuno trovi questo pezzo di papiro e violi il mio riposo. Possa tu leggere la mia storia banale, scontata e forse anche noiosa. Ma in fondo quando si parla di grandi amori la storia non è mai scontata o noiosa. A chiunque troverà questa pergamena, scritta di mio pugno, spero che comprenda la lingua antica egizia e capisca che il mondo non lascia solo imponenti monumenti, storie di grandi battaglie o eroi leggendari. Tutte le storie conservano un diamante grezzo da scoprire e rifinire, io lascio ai posteri di comprendere la mia. E se mai qualcuno deciderà di avventurarsi alla mia ricerca, sperò che trovi solo un corpo ridotto a un mucchio di sabbia e che sappia leggere tra le righe di ciò che lascio._

_Enlil._


	2. Capitolo I - prima parte

Assuan, Egitto

  
Il sospiro soddisfatto di Stephen riempì l’aria, tesa da giorni, nella suite ad Assuan che divideva con il compagno. «Ho finito, sono riuscito a tradurre tutto il diario dello schiavo. Tyler ora dobbiamo solo parlarne con Lyanna. Ovviamente devo ancora capire dov’è situata la tomba del nobile Haddad, ma io ho te che sei bravo a trovare la x dove scavare. Non posso crederci, siamo vicini a scoprire la tomba di un nobile comandante egizio del secondo periodo intermedio. Enlil avrà lasciato altre informazioni. É una storia così bella, non comprendo come possa non essere mai stato ritrovato nulla.» L’eccitazione poteva percepirsi nella voce, concitata e alterata, come non mai. La realizzazione del ritrovamento delle due tombe lo aveva rapito totalmente ormai, destinava le energie solo nel lavoro. Incurante di ciò che lentamente stava lasciando andare e delle spaccature createsi con l’uomo che amava.  
«Mmm…mmm» Stephen alzò gli occhi dal computer, dove stava trascrivendo le ultime pagine da inviarle alla Fondazione, al mugugno annoiato in risposta. Tyler da giorni sembrava nervoso e scontento. All’inizio si era sentito sollevato di averlo vicino, nonostante le rimostranze iniziali e i vari litigi avvenuti prima e dopo la sua partenza per l’Egitto. Sapeva che il malcontento, da parte dell’amante, era dovuto principalmente alle parole forti pronunciate dopo il ritrovamento della tomba.   
«Dubbi? Domande? Magari ti va di dirmi cosa ti fa rodere tanto il culo? Ora che ho finito di tradurre il diario forse posso arrivare a capire cosa ti sta succedendo. Comprenderai da solo che riuscire a parlare con te ultimamente è difficile. Ammetto di non averci neanche provato, troppo preso da altro, ma fatico a riconoscerti.» Stephen aveva accentuato il tono stizzito, l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era il compagno con l’umore nero e in piena crisi esistenziale. Perché solo di quello poteva trattarsi. Lo amava, dall’istante in cui si erano conosciuti alla Fondazione, benché in un primo momento lo avesse etichettato come il classico stronzo alla ricerca di scopate facili, con un carattere impossibile da gestire. Un carattere che lui, con la sua compostezza molto british, riusciva sempre a far esplodere.  
«Mi rode il culo che, da quando abbiamo scoperto quella cazzo di tomba, non sembri più tu. Rinfrescami la memoria, se non sbaglio ti ho già detto una cosa del genere qualche giorno fa ma tu eri preso da altro. Talmente assorbito da annullare ogni cosa.»   
La rabbia gli montò dentro all’ennesima esternazione di cui non comprendeva la natura, o meglio evitava di capire, perché significava spalancare porte che era meglio restassero ancora socchiuse. Stephen si alzò di scatto, la sedia cadde producendo un sordo rumore, ancora una volta stavano affrontando l’argomento con toni alterati e senza giungere a nessuna conclusione. Poteva dargli un minimo di ragione. Nell’ultimo periodo tutto era ruotato intorno alla scoperta della tomba prima e alla traduzione del diario poi. Tyler invece smaniava per tornare a Londra. «Quante volte ancora vuoi parlare di questo? Sono giorni che lavoro alla traduzione per raggiungere il prima possibile Safaga. Tyler c’è stato un momento in cui lo volevi anche tu. Cos’è cambiato…»  
«TU! Tu sei cambiato, tutto questo sta diventando un’ossessione per te e io non so più come fare per portarti via di qui. Non comprendi neanche quanto faccia male alla mia parte egiziana continuare a stare in questo dannato posto. Non vedi altro. Non riesci a parlare d’altro.» Il tono leggermente amareggiato gli fece abbassare lo sguardo, sapeva cosa stava per dire. «Sono un tipo indipendente, so cosa vuol dire il nostro lavoro per entrambi, ma ho bisogno di te e per quanto io possa essere affascinante, non riesco a competere con questo schiavo.»  
«Non sei in competizione con nessuno, non puoi essere geloso di uno morto. Voglio arrivare alla tomba del nobile Haddad, so che è anche un tuo desiderio. Per un po’ non potremmo mettere da parte noi? Sai come vanno le cose: la Fondazione non usa vie ufficiali, ma quelle illegali e abbiamo poco tempo, se le autorità egiziane scoprono che abbiamo un reperto antico con noi bloccheranno ogni cosa oltre a ritrovarci in galera. In questo momento i governi sono chiusi, troppi pericoli e problemi, credi che ci lascerebbero scorrazzare in cerca di una tomba a Safaga di cui non conosciamo l’esatta ubicazione?» Stephen stava cercando per la milionesima volta di spiegargli il proprio modo di agire. Anche lui era stanco, lavorare su un antico testo, in parte rovinato dal tempo e scritto in una lingua ad ampio raggio di interpretazione lo sfiniva. Farlo senza avere l’appoggio e il supporto del compagno lo stava esaurendo.  
«Ti rendi conto che stai mandando a puttane il nostro rapporto per questo?»  
«Ti basta poco per mandarlo a puttane. Cos’è un messaggio sublimare che devo interpretare? Questa è la metà egiziana che parla oppure quella più stronza inglese?» Stephen lo aveva ferito di proposito.  
«Non capisci niente. Come al solito vedi quello che vuoi e non ascolti altro nella tua convinzione di essere nel giusto.» Strinse le mani a pugno, la discussione poteva convertire solo a un lungo litigio. Stephen conosceva a memoria il copione, lo ripetevano tutte le sere dopo la conversazione sulla terrazza. Poteva sbottare e dirgli esattamente dove infilarsi quei dubbi una volta per tutte, ma sapeva dove lo avrebbe trascinato l’altro pur di fargli ammettere di star sbagliando. Prese il giubbotto avvicinandosi a lui.  
«Dove stai andando?» Dio era paura quella nella sua voce? Possibile che il freddo e distaccato Tyler Nassir Harper avesse paura di perderlo? Stephen iniziava a sperare troppo, quello era l’uomo più indipendente sulla faccia della terra, dalle poche parole, romanticherie sporadiche e dalle battute fredde e glaciali. Gli sorrise dolcemente.   
«Dammi un bacio, esco a fare due passi, domani torniamo a casa.» Stephen chiuse la porta lentamente dietro di sé, non voleva fargli percepire l’amarezza di cui era preda. Sforzandosi poteva arrivare a comprendere lo stato d’animo del compagno, sapeva perfettamente quanto avesse messo da parte loro due nell’ultimo periodo. Incanalava le energie sul papiro e le informazioni rinvenute in esso per trovare la tomba dello schiavo. L’accanimento dovuto anche al fattore tempo, per quanto ne sapeva il Ministero egiziano delle Antichità poteva saltargli al collo come una iena se solo fiutato l’odore di una nuova tomba. Inoltre continuava a sentire una sorta di gelosia verso Enlil. Sospirò pensando ai mesi antecedenti la partenza per l’Egitto. La prima persona informata della scoperta era stato proprio il compagno. Tyler conosceva benissimo l’Egitto, in quello era più preparato di lui che invece praticava meglio l’antica lingua. Dopo la traduzione del testo avevano cercato ogni informazione possibile. I pochi dati contenuti nel papiro, sull’ubicazione esatta della tomba, rendevano la spedizione pressoché impossibile. Aveva lavorato giorno e notte per presentare a Lyanna un progetto degno di attenzione, solo l’impegno messo avrebbe dovuto far capire all’amante quanto ci tenesse. Invece, al momento della partenza per l'Egitto, l'altro aveva preferito accettare un incarico di poco conto partendo per il Brasile e quel gesto egoista aveva posto la prima barriera tra loro. La richiesta di Tyler di rimandare la partenza per Assuan, mentre faceva l'eroe in America latina, aveva aperto una profonda crepa portando il gelo fino a quando, su ordine superiore, l'amante lo aveva raggiunto nella terra dei Faraoni. Trovare un punto d’accordo su come muoversi, la vicinanza unita al profondo sentimento che provavano l’uno per l’altro li aveva fatti ritrovare, almeno così credeva. Tutto era filato liscio finché non avevano trovato la tomba di Enlil. Poteva non gridarlo ad alta voce, ma amava il modo in cui lo schiavo aveva descritto la storia d’amore dal giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Narmer fino alla morte. Stephen si fermò guardandosi intorno, la Sheikh Saleh al Jaafari mosque si stagliava nel crepuscolo, i muezzin richiamavano con voce squillante i fedeli all’ultima preghiera. Sorrise, lui era di fede cristiana, la sua famiglia discendeva da immigrati italiani, sebbene avesse perso il conteggio delle generazioni. Non era un fanatico della religione, anzi al contrario dissentiva contro molte imposizioni date dalla chiesa, ma credeva in qualcosa al di sopra della scienza e del mondo. Pregare aiutava, non importava molto il come o il quando, era confortevole sapere che qualcuno stesse ad ascoltare senza giudicare. Scosse la testa procedendo oltre. L’imbrunire avanzava, l’ombra rendeva violacei i contorni della città e il profumo del Nilo giungeva alle narici forte e penetrante. Hapi, come lo chiamavano nei tempi antichi, testimone della storia del popolo egizio: occhi che potevano vedere, bocca che non poteva pronunciare parola. Camminò, lasciandosi la moschea alle spalle, scegliendo le stradine che costeggiavano il fiume. Domani sarebbero partiti per tornare a Londra dove li stavano attendendo per muovere la fase due del progetto, inoltre se voleva riportare serenità nella coppia doveva fare un passo indietro e permettere a Tyler di rientrare nella sua vita. Respirò intensamente i profumi di quella terra, adorava il deserto e posare i piedi dove secoli prima aveva camminato un popolo dalla storia così importante gli procurava piacere. Aveva scelto di diventare archeologo per ciò che il mondo abbandonava sistematicamente per un futuro progressista e distruttivo. Amava lavorare negli scavi, i musei non facevano per lui come l’insegnamento, nonostante la proposta della University of Cambridge dove aveva conseguito a pieni voti la laurea. Da bambino sognava di essere un moderno Indiana Jones, studiare archeologia non si era rivelato così movimentato e laurearsi a pieni voti aveva richiesto uno sforzo immane. Le soddisfazioni erano giunte quando aveva accettato di lavorare per la Lost Memories Foundation. Certo non poteva dire di essere Indiana Jones, ma il modo in cui arginavano le istituzioni e i governi per raggiungere rarità ancora nascoste era molto interessante. La suoneria del cellulare ruppe l’incanto facendolo saltare. «Bene come farmi venire un infarto.» Con strizza prese il telefonino dalla tasca e sospirò leggermente irritato, sapeva che lo avrebbe cercato.   
«Dove diavolo sei?» Tyler sembrava parecchio preoccupato, va bene che i pericoli erano aumentati nel mondo però non era un bambino indifeso.   
«Sono vivo, nessuno ha fatto avance, sto camminando vicino al Nilo e tornando indietro verso l’albergo. Una sorta di addio alla città.»   
«Perché dove vai?» Stephen rise, dal tono il compagno voleva solo la conferma che domani sarebbero tornati a Londra.   
«Avanti, hai cominciato a preparare i nostri bagagli da quando sono uscito dall’albergo. Prova a negarlo?» Il silenzio dall’altro lato confermava la tesi. «Senti a breve sono da te, hai ragione dobbiamo tornare in Inghilterra qui non scopriremo nulla di quanto già sappiamo.»   
«Mi dispiace.» Il mormorio di Tyler lo fece sorridere, soprattutto sentì prepotente la voglia di tornare indietro per abbracciarlo; in fondo lo amava così com’era, le mancanze e ciò che dava per scontato gli riempivano la vita.   
«Dammi il tempo di dire addio a questo posto, ho voglia di stare tra le tue braccia.» Riagganciò, un ultimo sguardo alla riva. Voleva raggiungere le acque del Nilo per sentirne la consistenza melmosa, un saluto e addio a ciò che custodiva la riva occidentale; come ipnotizzato attraversò la strada senza prestare attenzione. Il rumore del clacson e lo stridio di ruote sull’asfalto giunsero troppo tardi, l’ultima cosa che percepì fu un lancinante dolore alla testa.

Continua.. 


	3. Capitolo I - Seconda parte

_Strano come cambia la vita, dal nulla in cui nasci puoi diventare qualcuno oppure restare un uomo che ha camminato su questa terra senza gloria o ricordo. Io sono una di quelle anime destinate a diventare polvere senza che il tempo ricordi nulla di me. Un esule ceduto a un padrone dietro l'altro fin da bambino. Non ho memoria del volto di coloro che mi hanno messo al mondo, venni strappato dalle braccia di mia madre troppo presto. Di lei rimembro solo il profumo, ogni volta che percepisco l’odore dei datteri è come sentire il suo abbraccio. Il resto dell’infanzia è vuoto e oblio. Oblio è una bella parola, la dimenticanza aiuta a non soffrire per un passato che nulla può cancellare. Io sono diventato un maestro nel dimenticare. Ho imparato a farlo quando capì che la vita sarebbe stata solo sofferenza, dall’ora ho cercato di cancellare ogni ricordo e emozione, ho fatto di ogni sorgere del sole un nuovo inizio di rinascita, finché non arrivò il nobile Saffat. Un vecchio avvizzito come tanti e imbellettato più di altri. Venni ceduto a lui come pagamento, di un prestito mai saldato, dal padrone della locanda in cui intrattenevo i clienti vogliosi di qualcosa di proibito._  
_Lasciai il piccolo villaggio sulle sponde del Nilo, a otto anni, per giungere nel luogo più bello che avessi mai visto. Luxor e Karnak, le città gemelle che formavano la bella Tebe dalle cento porte. Amai da subito la casa in cui viveva il nobile Saffat, suonavo e danzavo per i suoi numerosi ospiti. Vivevo in un ambite pulito e profumato di incenso, dopo anni possedevo ciò che mi era stato negato dalla nascita la libertà. Poco importava se dovevo lasciarmi possedere da lui quando desiderava, io ero libero di girare per Tebe e di godere delle bellezze della città._  
_Tebe tanto bella quanto falsa, la popolazione non ispirava molto fiducia. I cittadini sembravano accogliere e innalzare gli eroi quali dei da venerare, per poi abbandonarli al primo segnale di cedimento. La vita mi ha insegnato che la fama e la gloria generano invidie, gli idoli creati dal popolo vengono abbattuti dai loro stessi creatori, per questo perseguivo la convinzione: si vive meglio restando invisibili._  
_La corazza costruita mi è servita a non divenire preda di belve feroci, finché venni ceduto alla figlia di Saffat quale dono per le sue nozze. L’ultimogenita, la più viziata e capricciosa, colei che amava stare con me in ogni momento arrivando a spiarmi. Godeva delle mie arti prima e del mio corpo dopo, quando fu data sposa al nobile Nasih, comandante di una delle divisioni dell’esercito egiziano._  
_Il tempo alla fine è scorso in giorni uguali senza cambiare la condizione in cui vivevo. I cinque anni successivi al matrimonio della padrona sono stati puro inferno, e ora alla morte di Nasih mi chiedo quale sarà il prossimo mostro che giungerà. Il nuovo sposo di Neith, il giovane comandante dell’esercito egiziano, il nobile Namer Haddad ha ottenuto un rango importante grazie alla sua forza d’animo e coraggio. Posso sperare che non siano solo voci di folla adorante, che sia diverso dagli altri padroni che si sono susseguiti nella vita. In cuor mio ho imparato a diffidare delle speranze, sono meri piaceri in cui l’animo umano si culla._

_Continua..._


	4. Capitolo 2 - prima parte

**Londra, Inghilterra**   
**Cinque settimane prima dell’incidente.**

Il telefono continuava a trillare furiosamente, una mano titubante uscì dall’ammasso scomposto di lenzuola tastando il ripiano del comodino alla ricerca del fastidioso oggetto. Cercando di trattenere un sonoro sbadiglio premette il tasto di risposta. «Alla buon’ora. Ovunque tu sia, credo nel tuo appartamento a Londra, alza il posteriore e prepara subito le valige tra poche ore parti per Assuan.»  
«Lara? Sai che ore sono?»  
«Io, ma certo. Tra noi due sei tu quello completamente svalvolato. Come so che sicuramente ieri sera ti sei sbronzato per l’ennesima volta a causa di Stephen e dei vostri ego sproporzionati. Quindi ringraziami e venerami come una dea, stasera parti per dare una mano al tuo compagno in Egitto. Ci vuole qualcuno con più esperienza del territorio, o meglio con più sfacciataggine, per chiudere questo progetto.»   
«Lyanna è lì?»  
«Sta ascoltando e benedice le mie parole. Lei non può trattare con te. Io so esattamente come trattare con te.» Alzò gli occhi al cielo cercando di non rispondere, Lara aveva la capacità di irritarlo.   
«D’accordo, arrivo alla fondazione tra qualche ora, credo sia il caso di parlarne da vicino e con la persona competente.» Chiuse la comunicazione senza darle il diritto di replica.  
Tyler posò il telefono sul comodino ributtandosi sul letto, la decisione doveva essere stata presa da Lyanna ma non credeva minimamente alla scusa di spedirlo in Egitto per aiutare il compagno. La donna mirava a ricucire lo strappo tra lui e Sté. Una rottura che stava diventando ogni giorno più profonda. Aveva contrastato il compagno dal primo momento in cui gli aveva mandato i filmati e le foto del papiro. Il ritrovarselo due giorni dopo alla Fondazione, per lavorare sul documento, non lo aveva sorpreso più di tanto. Nonostante le difficoltà i dati raccolti li avevano parzialmente soddisfatti. Il papiro era vecchio secondo una stima approssimativa di tremila anni, scritto da uno schiavo che probabilmente era polvere da altrettanto tempo. Ammetteva che sebbene non fosse completamente d’accordo, nell’intraprendere la strada del ritrovamento della tomba, si era divertito come non succedeva da tempo a tradurre l’antico egiziano. Il testo, riportato alla luce dopo tanto tempo, sapeva di eterno e parlava della grande trinità, dell’oltretomba e dei campi elisi. Una devozione e una credenza per lui impossibile da uomo poco devoto, la storia dello schiavo sembrava solo una favoletta della buonanotte. Però se lui impersonava il miscredente della situazione Stephen credeva nel papiro come il più devoto dei fedeli. Nel modo in cui affrontavano il lavoro poteva notarsi la differenza tra loro: Stephen, più giovane, ventisette anni, inglese di buona famiglia con una laurea a pieni voti alla University of Cambridge, amici nell’alta società e fedina penale talmente linda che ancora si chiedeva come potesse lavorare per la Fondazione. Lui un orfano, per metà egiziano, laureato all'Archaeological Institute of America a Boston, dove il padre di Lyanna lo aveva spedito per tenerlo lontano dalla Fondazione il più possibile, traduzione originale: sta lontano da mia figlia. All’età di trentacinque anni poteva dire di essere un archeologo abbastanza rispettabile, aveva scritto molti articoli per alcune pubblicazioni e possedeva una vena avventurosa al margine della legalità, con una notevole dose di persuasione usata al limite del lecito per conquistare il suo uomo.   
Tyler, obbiettivamente, era riuscito a vedere tutti gli ostacoli di quella spedizione cosa che il compagno palesemente ignorava. Per quanto il papiro descrivesse l’esistenza di una tomba poco lontana dal Nilo, nel deserto sulla sponda occidentale, parlavano del periodo che andava dal1730 a.c. al 1669 a.c. almeno da quanto scritto dallo schiavo. Quante possibilità avevano di trovare qualcosa? Considerando il continuo movimento di quell’aria e degli scavi avvenuti nei vari secoli, erano pari a zero. Per giorni, grazie ai computer della fondazione, avevano viaggiato lungo il Nilo cercando un punto esatto dove indirizzare lo sguardo. Ricordava bene il deserto occidentale e Aswân. La città si sviluppava sulla riva orientale del grande fiume, mentre sulla riva opposta vi erano alcune costruzioni, ma tutte risalenti a periodi datati molto tempo dopo. Insomma nessun punto che segnava la x, neanche un piccolo indizio e Stephen pretendeva di scavare a mani nude pur di trovare l’accesso alla tomba!  
La strada, che conduceva alla Fondazione si snodava tra stretti sentieri, gli alberi conservavano ancora gocce d’acqua sulle foglie. Il cancello in ferro battuto si stagliò dinnanzi a lui massiccio, maestoso e secondo il proprio gusto terribilmente pacchiano, salutò la guardia posta all’ingresso mostrando il badge di accesso. Il viale principale si divideva in vari bivi con una serie di cartelli a indicare la direzione da prendere, onde evitare di ritrovarsi estranei dove non era consentito l’accesso. Lui prese il sentiero che conduceva alla zona privata, quella che costeggiava l’intero parco. Parcheggiò la macchina, dirigendosi subito nell’ufficio del capo.   
«Ciao Lara.» Con la segretaria di Lyanna non era mai scoppiato l’idillio, se potevano evitarsi lo facevano volentieri. I loro caratteri troppo similari facevano scintille ogni volta che entravano in collisione. «Lyanna mi sta aspettando!» Non era una domanda, quindi non attese nessuna risposta dirigendosi verso l’ufficino del capo.  
«Guarda che non ti ho detto che puoi…» Il resto si perse dietro il rumore con cui chiuse l’uscio alle sue spalle.   
La donna seduta comodamente alla scrivania, in legno massello, impeccabile nel completo firmato, che la invecchiava incredibilmente, i capelli sempre legati in uno chignon basso gli sorrideva amabile. Una bella donna, sfiorita prima del tempo dalle preoccupazioni e per perdita del grande amore. «Bene stavamo dicendo? Gradirei che fossi tu a informami delle decisioni prese, soprattutto quelle senza appello.» Non era un tipo formale e lei lo sapeva. «Non sorridere, parla!»   
«Partirai per Assuan, cosa non è chiaro?» Lapidaria come sempre, una perfetta donna di comando doveva dargliene atto.   
«Non era in programma, anche se lo fosse stato non credo sia una buona idea. Lui non mi vuole, doveva aspettarmi e saremmo partiti insieme. Questa è la sua scoperta deve agire come meglio crede, non come voglio io.» Aveva obiettato alla decisione presa, ben sapendo però che era tutto inutile. Ovviamente questo cozzava incredibilmente con la propria libertà decisionale, ma comprendeva che essere il capo richiedesse il pugno fermo con tutti i dipendenti, senza nessuna preferenza.  
«Tyler ha bisogno di te, avresti dovuto mettere da parte il tuo ego e assecondare quello di Ste per una volta. Sei ancora in tempo per farlo, dimostragli che vuoi questa cosa quanto lui. Inoltre nessuno conosce meglio la zona dove crede sia ubicata la tomba, so che tornare in Egitto è come riaprire una vecchia ferita…»  
«Nessuna ferita, porta solo domande.» Tyler sospirò sedendosi di fronte a lei abbassando lo sguardo, ogni volta che metteva piede nella terra dei Faraoni i pensieri andavano verso quei genitori mai conosciuti. Le domande continue, che cercava di zittire vivendo come un dannato, quando poggiava il piede sul suolo egiziano sembravano incollate alla mente portandolo a soffrire.   
«Stephen ha bisogno di te, devi andare ad aiutarlo. Sono a conoscenza che quando vi sentite fate tutto tranne parlare del motivo per cui è in Egitto, mentre tu sei rimasto a Londra. Ti ama e non ti chiederebbe mai nulla, per questo lo sto facendo io.» Un lungo sospiro uscì dalle labbra della donna. «Siete incompatibili è risaputo da chiunque vi conosce, ma vi amate alla follia. Negalo, avanti?»  
La guardò cercando di non notare la luce maliziosa nello sguardo, non gli andava di parlarne. «Devo considerarlo come un ordine, oppure ho scelta?»  
«La tua avversione per questo progetto è risaputa anche dagli alberi del parco, so che hai delle difficoltà con lui, ma non può restare solo. Questo è il primo incarico davvero importante, diciamo anche troppo delicato per la sua giovane età. É via da tre mesi e senza risultati non posso farlo restare lì ancora per molto con un visto turistico, quindi avete circa tre settimane, diciamo cinque, per trovare la tomba e tornare qui. Voi siete le persone giuste, se il deserto custodisce il corpo dello schiavo Enlil nessun altro potrebbe trovarlo.» Lyanna, senza aspettare posò con fare distratto il biglietto aereo sulla scrivania spingendolo verso di lui. «Partenza alle 22:35, arriverai al Cairo per le 4:20, più o meno salvo ritardi, con il fuso orario dovresti essere lì per le 5:20. Hai una stanza prenotata al Le Méridien Cairo Airport, come vedi ho pensato a tutto. Per partire alla volta di Assuan verso le 13:00 e arrivare alle 14:35, ovviamente mando Stephen a prenderti. Non voglio sentirvi per i primi quattro giorni, risolvete i vostri problemi di coppia e poi iniziate a lavorare seriamente, non vi sto pagando una vacanza.»  
«Però, devo dire che hai pianificato il viaggio nei minimi dettagli.»  
«É stata Lara, ringrazia lei. Ora fuori di qui!»   
Tyler lasciò l’ufficio sbuffando senza aggiungere altro, desiderava raggiungere il compagno e Lyanna gli stava dando un’opportunità per farlo. Scosse la testa guardandosi intorno, Lara era seduta al computer come sempre, poteva farle la solita battutina ma stavolta optò per qualcosa di diverso. «I filmati del papiro sono sempre nella sala ricerche 2?»  
«Ahah! Se vuoi ti do la chiave.» Annui allungando la mano.   
«Ah grazie per l’organizzazione del viaggio.»  
«Lavoro, fosse stato per me ti avrei spedito ad Assuan con un gommone!»   
Tyler iniziò a ridere scuotendo la testa, per fortuna la decisione finale spettava a Lyanna. Guardò l’orologio al polso, aveva più o meno un paio d’ore per lavorare sulle informazioni catalogate. Doveva ricominciare d’accapo se voleva dare un contributo al progetto, la prima cosa da fare era quella di partire con un’idea chiara su dove cercare per restringere il cerchio. Fatto quello, una corsa veloce a Londra per preparare i bagagli e poi via verso il caldo del deserto.

Continua...


	5. Capitolo 2 - Seconda parte

**Londra, Inghilterra**  
**Cinque settimane prima dell’incidente.**

Il telefono continuava a trillare furiosamente, una mano titubante uscì dall’ammasso scomposto di lenzuola tastando il ripiano del comodino alla ricerca del fastidioso oggetto. Cercando di trattenere un sonoro sbadiglio premette il tasto di risposta. «Alla buon’ora. Ovunque tu sia, credo nel tuo appartamento a Londra, alza il posteriore e prepara subito le valige tra poche ore parti per Assuan.»  
«Lara? Sai che ore sono?»  
«Io, ma certo. Tra noi due sei tu quello completamente svalvolato. Come so che sicuramente ieri sera ti sei sbronzato per l’ennesima volta a causa di Stephen e dei vostri ego sproporzionati. Quindi ringraziami e venerami come una dea, stasera parti per dare una mano al tuo compagno in Egitto. Ci vuole qualcuno con più esperienza del territorio, o meglio con più sfacciataggine, per chiudere questo progetto.»   
«Lyanna è lì?»  
«Sta ascoltando e benedice le mie parole. Lei non può trattare con te. Io so esattamente come trattare con te.» Alzò gli occhi al cielo cercando di non rispondere, Lara aveva la capacità di irritarlo.   
«D’accordo, arrivo alla fondazione tra qualche ora, credo sia il caso di parlarne da vicino e con la persona competente.» Chiuse la comunicazione senza darle il diritto di replica.  
Tyler posò il telefono sul comodino ributtandosi sul letto, la decisione doveva essere stata presa da Lyanna ma non credeva minimamente alla scusa di spedirlo in Egitto per aiutare il compagno. La donna mirava a ricucire lo strappo tra lui e Sté. Una rottura che stava diventando ogni giorno più profonda. Aveva contrastato il compagno dal primo momento in cui gli aveva mandato i filmati e le foto del papiro. Il ritrovarselo due giorni dopo alla Fondazione, per lavorare sul documento, non lo aveva sorpreso più di tanto. Nonostante le difficoltà i dati raccolti li avevano parzialmente soddisfatti. Il papiro era vecchio secondo una stima approssimativa di tremila anni, scritto da uno schiavo che probabilmente era polvere da altrettanto tempo. Ammetteva che sebbene non fosse completamente d’accordo, nell’intraprendere la strada del ritrovamento della tomba, si era divertito come non succedeva da tempo a tradurre l’antico egiziano. Il testo, riportato alla luce dopo tanto tempo, sapeva di eterno e parlava della grande trinità, dell’oltretomba e dei campi elisi. Una devozione e una credenza per lui impossibile da uomo poco devoto, la storia dello schiavo sembrava solo una favoletta della buonanotte. Però se lui impersonava il miscredente della situazione Stephen credeva nel papiro come il più devoto dei fedeli. Nel modo in cui affrontavano il lavoro poteva notarsi la differenza tra loro: Stephen, più giovane, ventisette anni, inglese di buona famiglia con una laurea a pieni voti alla University of Cambridge, amici nell’alta società e fedina penale talmente linda che ancora si chiedeva come potesse lavorare per la Fondazione. Lui un orfano, per metà egiziano, laureato all'Archaeological Institute of America a Boston, dove il padre di Lyanna lo aveva spedito per tenerlo lontano dalla Fondazione il più possibile, traduzione originale: sta lontano da mia figlia. All’età di trentacinque anni poteva dire di essere un archeologo abbastanza rispettabile, aveva scritto molti articoli per alcune pubblicazioni e possedeva una vena avventurosa al margine della legalità, con una notevole dose di persuasione usata al limite del lecito per conquistare il suo uomo.   
Tyler, obbiettivamente, era riuscito a vedere tutti gli ostacoli di quella spedizione cosa che il compagno palesemente ignorava. Per quanto il papiro descrivesse l’esistenza di una tomba poco lontana dal Nilo, nel deserto sulla sponda occidentale, parlavano del periodo che andava dal1730 a.c. al 1669 a.c. almeno da quanto scritto dallo schiavo. Quante possibilità avevano di trovare qualcosa? Considerando il continuo movimento di quell’aria e degli scavi avvenuti nei vari secoli, erano pari a zero. Per giorni, grazie ai computer della fondazione, avevano viaggiato lungo il Nilo cercando un punto esatto dove indirizzare lo sguardo. Ricordava bene il deserto occidentale e Aswân. La città si sviluppava sulla riva orientale del grande fiume, mentre sulla riva opposta vi erano alcune costruzioni, ma tutte risalenti a periodi datati molto tempo dopo. Insomma nessun punto che segnava la x, neanche un piccolo indizio e Stephen pretendeva di scavare a mani nude pur di trovare l’accesso alla tomba!  
La strada, che conduceva alla Fondazione si snodava tra stretti sentieri, gli alberi conservavano ancora gocce d’acqua sulle foglie. Il cancello in ferro battuto si stagliò dinnanzi a lui massiccio, maestoso e secondo il proprio gusto terribilmente pacchiano, salutò la guardia posta all’ingresso mostrando il badge di accesso. Il viale principale si divideva in vari bivi con una serie di cartelli a indicare la direzione da prendere, onde evitare di ritrovarsi estranei dove non era consentito l’accesso. Lui prese il sentiero che conduceva alla zona privata, quella che costeggiava l’intero parco. Parcheggiò la macchina, dirigendosi subito nell’ufficio del capo.   
«Ciao Lara.» Con la segretaria di Lyanna non era mai scoppiato l’idillio, se potevano evitarsi lo facevano volentieri. I loro caratteri troppo similari facevano scintille ogni volta che entravano in collisione. «Lyanna mi sta aspettando!» Non era una domanda, quindi non attese nessuna risposta dirigendosi verso l’ufficino del capo.  
«Guarda che non ti ho detto che puoi…» Il resto si perse dietro il rumore con cui chiuse l’uscio alle sue spalle.   
La donna seduta comodamente alla scrivania, in legno massello, impeccabile nel completo firmato, che la invecchiava incredibilmente, i capelli sempre legati in uno chignon basso gli sorrideva amabile. Una bella donna, sfiorita prima del tempo dalle preoccupazioni e per perdita del grande amore. «Bene stavamo dicendo? Gradirei che fossi tu a informami delle decisioni prese, soprattutto quelle senza appello.» Non era un tipo formale e lei lo sapeva. «Non sorridere, parla!»   
«Partirai per Assuan, cosa non è chiaro?» Lapidaria come sempre, una perfetta donna di comando doveva dargliene atto.   
«Non era in programma, anche se lo fosse stato non credo sia una buona idea. Lui non mi vuole, doveva aspettarmi e saremmo partiti insieme. Questa è la sua scoperta deve agire come meglio crede, non come voglio io.» Aveva obiettato alla decisione presa, ben sapendo però che era tutto inutile. Ovviamente questo cozzava incredibilmente con la propria libertà decisionale, ma comprendeva che essere il capo richiedesse il pugno fermo con tutti i dipendenti, senza nessuna preferenza.  
«Tyler ha bisogno di te, avresti dovuto mettere da parte il tuo ego e assecondare quello di Ste per una volta. Sei ancora in tempo per farlo, dimostragli che vuoi questa cosa quanto lui. Inoltre nessuno conosce meglio la zona dove crede sia ubicata la tomba, so che tornare in Egitto è come riaprire una vecchia ferita…»  
«Nessuna ferita, porta solo domande.» Tyler sospirò sedendosi di fronte a lei abbassando lo sguardo, ogni volta che metteva piede nella terra dei Faraoni i pensieri andavano verso quei genitori mai conosciuti. Le domande continue, che cercava di zittire vivendo come un dannato, quando poggiava il piede sul suolo egiziano sembravano incollate alla mente portandolo a soffrire.   
«Stephen ha bisogno di te, devi andare ad aiutarlo. Sono a conoscenza che quando vi sentite fate tutto tranne parlare del motivo per cui è in Egitto, mentre tu sei rimasto a Londra. Ti ama e non ti chiederebbe mai nulla, per questo lo sto facendo io.» Un lungo sospiro uscì dalle labbra della donna. «Siete incompatibili è risaputo da chiunque vi conosce, ma vi amate alla follia. Negalo, avanti?»  
La guardò cercando di non notare la luce maliziosa nello sguardo, non gli andava di parlarne. «Devo considerarlo come un ordine, oppure ho scelta?»  
«La tua avversione per questo progetto è risaputa anche dagli alberi del parco, so che hai delle difficoltà con lui, ma non può restare solo. Questo è il primo incarico davvero importante, diciamo anche troppo delicato per la sua giovane età. É via da tre mesi e senza risultati non posso farlo restare lì ancora per molto con un visto turistico, quindi avete circa tre settimane, diciamo cinque, per trovare la tomba e tornare qui. Voi siete le persone giuste, se il deserto custodisce il corpo dello schiavo Enlil nessun altro potrebbe trovarlo.» Lyanna, senza aspettare posò con fare distratto il biglietto aereo sulla scrivania spingendolo verso di lui. «Partenza alle 22:35, arriverai al Cairo per le 4:20, più o meno salvo ritardi, con il fuso orario dovresti essere lì per le 5:20. Hai una stanza prenotata al Le Méridien Cairo Airport, come vedi ho pensato a tutto. Per partire alla volta di Assuan verso le 13:00 e arrivare alle 14:35, ovviamente mando Stephen a prenderti. Non voglio sentirvi per i primi quattro giorni, risolvete i vostri problemi di coppia e poi iniziate a lavorare seriamente, non vi sto pagando una vacanza.»  
«Però, devo dire che hai pianificato il viaggio nei minimi dettagli.»  
«É stata Lara, ringrazia lei. Ora fuori di qui!»   
Tyler lasciò l’ufficio sbuffando senza aggiungere altro, desiderava raggiungere il compagno e Lyanna gli stava dando un’opportunità per farlo. Scosse la testa guardandosi intorno, Lara era seduta al computer come sempre, poteva farle la solita battutina ma stavolta optò per qualcosa di diverso. «I filmati del papiro sono sempre nella sala ricerche 2?»  
«Ahah! Se vuoi ti do la chiave.» Annui allungando la mano.   
«Ah grazie per l’organizzazione del viaggio.»  
«Lavoro, fosse stato per me ti avrei spedito ad Assuan con un gommone!»   
Tyler iniziò a ridere scuotendo la testa, per fortuna la decisione finale spettava a Lyanna. Guardò l’orologio al polso, aveva più o meno un paio d’ore per lavorare sulle informazioni catalogate. Doveva ricominciare d’accapo se voleva dare un contributo al progetto, la prima cosa da fare era quella di partire con un’idea chiara su dove cercare per restringere il cerchio. Fatto quello, una corsa veloce a Londra per preparare i bagagli e poi via verso il caldo del deserto.

Continua...


	6. Capitolo III - prima parte

Il cielo assomigliava a una coperta trapuntata di stelle, bianche e pallide, rendevano la notte luminosa di quella luce inesistente nelle grandi metropoli con il loro perenne scintillio. L’Egitto, l’oriente in generale, possedeva in sé il sapore del passato, un gusto dolce amaro che l’occidente seppelliva sotto strati di progresso; quando posava gli occhi sul Nilo o la sabbia del deserto il tempo tornava indietro, portandolo a perdersi in epoche remote e affascinanti. Una terra ricca di mistero, un mondo sommerso e riportato alla luce sotto gli occhi di quel cielo immutabile e unico testimone a cui chiedere dove fosse la verità o la menzogna nella storia del mondo. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di rilassare la tensione accumulata. Dopo una lunga doccia ristoratrice, aveva lasciato la stanza immergendosi nelle strade affollate muovendosi verso i locali aperti e traboccanti di turisti, per poi spingersi verso la riva del fiume. Respirò l’odore tipico del Nilo unito a quello speziato della città, il tripudio di suoni che gli impediva di sentire l’antica voce del deserto poco lontano. Poteva prendere un battello e raggiungere la riva occidentale, gli piaceva camminare tra le dune di sabbia, dormire nel nulla assoluto avvolto dal silenzio con un cielo di stelle sulla testa.   
Il vento gli accarezza le ciocche dei capelli, sfuggiti alla coda con cui li teneva legati, intrufolandosi nella camicia leggera aperta sul torace. Tyler si sentiva strano. Gli occhi si posarono sull’isola Elefantina, la mente affollata di pensieri che non riusciva ad afferrare. Perché era lì da solo con la malinconia che sempre gli suscitava l’Egitto? Le lacrime pungolarono gli occhi, ma rimasero ferme agli angoli. Il dolore mai cancellato dall’abbandono e l’odio che provava sarebbe mai passato?   
  


Il sangue misto di Tyler lo aveva sempre affascinato, ma quando mettevano piede nella terra degli antichi Faraoni quel lato veniva fuori con prepotenza. Lui era abbastanza esotico per stuzzicare la sua passione per l’Oriente, ma abbastanza inglese per riuscire a cogliere il suo sense of humor. Comprendeva la poca voglia di Tyler di trovarsi lì, ritornare in Egitto acutizzava il senso di sconfitta per non essere riuscito a scoprire nulla sulle proprie radici, una ferita che nessuno poteva rimarginare, neanche lui per quanto avesse provato. Lo aveva allontanato con freddezza, spingendolo a lasciare la stanza per immergersi nelle strade affollate di Assuan. Stephen lo aveva seguito di proposito, voleva aiutarlo ad allontanare i fantasmi e ricucire lo strappo stupido che non avrebbe mai dovuto esistere tra di loro. Si avvicinò lentamente, sedendosi accanto all’amante posando a terra un piccolo fagotto contenente datteri, pane shami e formaggio gibna beida, sorrise sornione prendendo un termos pieno caffè turco ahwua. «Dimmi che hai qualcosa di più forte.»  
Stephen rise apertamente prendendo due birre dal sacchetto accanto a lui. Cenarono sotto il cielo stellato, nelle orecchie i forti rumori dei resort sulla riva e i richiami dei muizzen alla preghiera. L’aria calda spirava dal deserto soffocante e le zanzare, che nessun repellente poteva tenere a bada, iniziarono a pizzicarli. Mangiarono in silenzio, osservando i battelli che risalivano il Nilo, i turisti che affollavano i ponti per scattare foto sui resti dell’antica civiltà. «Mi piacerebbe vedere il mondo come un turista normale, ogni volta che poso gli occhi su qualcosa invece di coglierne solo la bellezza mi faccio mille domande.»  
«Fa parte dell’essere uno studioso di archeologia porsi domande. Ciò non toglie che sappiamo ancora emozionarci. Prendi me, conosco l’Egitto eppure ogni volta che guardo questa terra è un’emozione, una scoperta sempre nuova.» Stephen sospirò. Lasciarsi andare era bellissimo, gli mancava conversare con lui senza barriere, ma desiderava chiarire ciò che li aveva allontanati.   
«So che stare qui comporta una serie di domande che eviteresti volentieri, per tutta la vita ti sei chiesto: perché non mi hanno voluto? Continui a vivere con i fantasmi di un passato di cui non dovresti portare il peso. Hai mai pensato che forse i tuoi genitori hanno preso una decisione giusta, quando hanno scelto di abbandonarti? Hai mai pensato che non erano in grado di crescerti e ti hanno dato una possibilità, lasciandoti in un orfanotrofio?»  
«Non lo so, forse questo è il nodo più duro da sciogliere. Quando sei piccolo non pensi a niente, poi cresci diventi un uomo e le domande si moltiplicano nella testa, soprattutto quando non hai nessuno in grado di poter rispondere. Perché, diventa la domanda più frequente e molte volte non esiste risposta. Così vai avanti pensando che non ti importa, ma quel perché scava dentro il tuo io ogni giorno, tutti i giorni e non importa quanto cerchi di non pensarci, resta lì.»  
Gli occhi d’ambra di Tyler conservavano sempre un’ombra scura quando parlavano della mancanza mai colmata di una famiglia. Di riflesso alzò la mano a sfiorargli il volto e la barba ispida. Lui aveva alle spalle una famiglia solida che lo amava, il dolore del compagno per quanto potesse comprenderlo era qualcosa che non poteva sanare. Però… «Esiste un modo per fermare quei perché?» Sorrise socchiudendo le labbra, non gli importava più delle stupide discussioni avute, voleva solo stringerlo a sé. «Esiste un modo per dissolvere le domande e i pensieri, almeno per poco tempo?»  
«Esiste…» Tyler puntò gli occhi sulle sue labbra socchiuse, che lasciavano intravedere la lingua. Da quando lo aveva visto desiderava baciarlo, stringerlo a sé e questa volta non seppe trattenersi. L’atmosfera, le parole: quei labili bisbigli a dissolvere i muri tra loro lo spingevano a osare. Si tese verso di lui, lasciandogli tutto il tempo per tirarsi indietro, respirandogli a un soffio dalle labbra. Non si mosse, voleva che fosse l'altro a compiere l’ultimo passo cercandolo. Sospirò quando Tyler unì le loro bocche fondendo i respiri. Assaggiò il sapore unito a quello amaro della birra, lo baciò lentamente, piccoli contatti e sfioramenti e presto presero a divorarsi con passione, la bocca dell’amante era morbida e dolce, la lingua audace e impertinente. Gemette, quando l’altro lo spinse a terra, desiderava essere preso e strappargli i vestiti di dosso, ma non era il luogo adatto. Con enorme sforzo di volontà Tyler si staccò da lui fissandolo negli occhi. «Credi che potremmo finire in prigione se ti prendo qui?»  
«Mmmm… credo che ci sia da considerare il rischio che possano fermarci sul più bello.»  
«Questo… questo potrebbe essere…spiacevole.» Rise alzandosi in piedi. «Va bene, torniamo in camera, dove potrò farti tutto quello che voglio senza problemi.»

Continua...


	7. Capitolo III - seconda parte

Il chiacchiericcio della strada entrava nella stanza dalle finestre spalancate, le tende color paglierino volteggiavano appena una folata di vento caldo le sfiorava permettendo all’aria di entrare e arrivare ad accarezzare la pelle leggermente sudata. Le parole erano un insieme di ansiti e gemiti, per quanto provassero la passione divampata dopo mesi di lontananza era troppa per tenerla in silenzio. Stephen si muoveva lentamente, mentre gli segnava la pelle, appena scurita dal sole, della schiena inarcata. Tyler affondava selvaggiamente dentro di lui, le natiche si abbassavano e alzavano dalle lenzuola sgualcite con forza. L’amante si inarcò all’indietro cavalcandolo mentre grida incoerenti lasciavano le labbra eccitandolo a prenderlo ancora di più. Con ringhio feroce lo spinse sul letto, annebbiato dalla lussuria da cui erano avvolti, lo penetrò di nuovo. Le cosce dell’amante gli si strinsero ai fianchi. Avvertì quella sollecitazione, gli afferrò il sesso voleva sentirlo venire. L’orgasmo era vicino, poche spinte e le voci si unirono in un unico solo gemito. Cadde sfinito sul corpo dell’amante con un sorriso beato sulle labbra. «Non so è stata la lontananza, o semplicemente se stare qui libera i tuoi freni di lord inglese perfettino.»  
Il pizzicotto sulla schiena arrivò improvviso, spingendolo ad allontanarsi con una sonora risata. «Entrambe le cose. Mi sei mancato e credo di esserti mancato anch’io, di solito mi riduci sempre a supplicarti.»   
«Mi sei mancato, non lo nego. Mi sei mancato da morire.» Tyler gli sfiorò le labbra prima di afferrare il cuscino caduto a terra nella foga della passione, ora che il desiderio aveva dissolto le ultime barriere create dal silenzio, dovevano seriamente parlare del motivo per cui si trovavano in Egitto. Lyanna era stata chiara: non gli pagava una vacanza, voleva dei risultati. Inoltre desiderava aiutare il compagno mettendo da parte il proprio scetticismo. Gli dispiaceva non credere nell’esistenza della tomba di Enlil, tra predatori antichi e nuovi, governi e ministeri cosa rimaneva ancora sotterrato? Poteva anche superare l'ostacolo e scavare senza autorizzazioni, ma… Il rumore dell’acqua ruppe quei ragionamenti, Stephen doveva aver optato per una doccia rinfrescante. Sospirò cercando di non pensare al corpo nudo e bagnato dell’amante, reprimendo la voglia di raggiungerlo. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrare la sua attenzione su altro. Il secondo periodo intermedio restava il più fumoso della storia egiziana. Una storia ben documentata attraverso scritti e monumenti ancora oggi visibili dopo secoli dalla morte dei grandi Faraoni, ma dei Re minori che regnarono prima dell’avvento della così detta disgrazia egiziana, gli Hyksos, non si conosceva quasi nulla. I libri palavano di guerre interne, di divisione dall’alto e basso Egitto, una lotta tra due contendenti al potere finché una popolazione straniera li aveva messi in ginocchio e spinto molti egiziani a fuggire. «La Valle dei Re ancora non esisteva a quel tempo.» Il materasso si mosse, appena il compagno rientrò nella stanza stendendosi vicino.  
«Anche se fosse esistita la Valle dei Re, questo nobile Haddad non sarebbe stato sepolto lì.» Una giusta osservazione, però…   
«Vero! Però, pensa al Faraone di cui era il comandante questo nobile egiziano, credi che non avremmo trovato qualcosa tra gli scritti o nei disegni della tomba?» Per quanto la Valle dei Re, come la maggior parte delle tombe, fossero state ampiamente depredate nell’arco del tempo qualcosa poteva giungere ancora a loro, invece dovevano iniziare a scavare sulla base di un singolo papiro, mezzo rovinato dal tempo e con poche informazioni. «Uno schiavo, di cui non si conoscono le origini, si fa seppellire nel deserto orientale ad Assuan e scrive la sua storia con un comandante egizio, morto a causa degli Hyksos, di cui era follemente innamorato. Sono finito in un film hollywoodiano di quinta categoria?» Il cuscino gli arrivò diritto sulla faccia insieme al sonoro sbuffo di Sté.  
«Io la trovo fattibile come storia, molti padroni si innamoravano dei propri schiavi. Inoltre devo ricordarti che per quanto venissero chiamati schiavi, non lo erano. In Egitto non esisteva la schiavitù, come siamo abituati a intenderla dalla storia di altri popoli, quelli che chiamiamo schiavi erano per lo più servitori, uomini colti, suonatori, danzatori e consiglieri fidati. Alcuni di spontanea volontà, per saldare i debiti contratti, chiedevano di entrare a servizio dei nobili egiziani.» Il compagno non stava raccontando una frottola, ma per quanto fossero persone considerate e alle volte molto amate dai loro signori, questo schiavo in particolare restava anomalo nel comportamento. Tyler per quanto ne sapeva, molte persone di basso lignaggio cadevano preda di amori verso i più nobili, spesso alcuni schiavi arrivavano a congiungersi in matrimonio con loro, ma gli uomini egiziani di quel tempo non erano propensi all’omosessualità, sebbene fossero soliti divertirsi per sperimentare qualcosa di proibito, la sodomia non era molto diffusa, almeno nel tempo di Enlil. Al giorno d’oggi l’unica scoperta di una relazione tra uomini, era stata data dall'archeologo Ahmed Moussa nel 1964 grazie a una tomba del vecchio regno, scoperta nell'antica necropoli di Saqqara. Una serie di pitture murali a raffigurare due uomini abbracciati teneramente e nell'atto di avvicinare il naso. Tomba risalente alla V dinastia, quindi antecedente alla storia di Enlil. I due uomini ritratti erano Khnumhotep e Niankhkhnum entrambi caposquadra “manicure” del Re Niuserre. L’iscrizione all'entrata della tomba, poteva essere interpretata come un gioco di parole con il significato di “uniti nella vita e uniti nella morte”. Gli storici si erano sbizzarriti nell'interpretare il senso della tomba, unica nel suo genere. Ma questo era tutto, non c'era nulla che avallasse la tesi che fossero innamorati, potevano essere: gemelli, fratelli, ecc… Gli antichi egizi avevano lasciato traccia dei loro amori con poesie molto tenere, sentimenti antichissimi, ma attuali dove il desiderio erotico era espresso in termini casti e delicati. Questo schiavo pretendeva di aver amato il marito della sua nobile signora, nonché comandante dell’esercito egiziano, e di aver lasciato nella tomba il diario dove raccontava tutti i particolari di ciò che avevano vissuto. Voltò lo sguardo verso il compagno, avrebbe storto il naso lo sapeva ma doveva dirlo. «Khnumhotep e Niankhkhnum, siamo sulle tracce di una storia simile?»   
«Dio, Tyler non tirare in ballo quella tomba ti prego.» Come volevasi dimostrare, Stephen non credeva molto nelle supposizioni fatte, soprattutto perché nulla di concreto era stato trovato che garantisse la tesi di due uomini innamorati. «Gli storici ancora non sanno dare nessuna vera spiegazione, tantissime teorie e zero certezze. Mi piacerebbe ritrovare una prova tangibile che l’omosessualità è sempre esista, sebbene ci sia riscontro in molte testimonianze lasciateci nel corso dei secoli. Trovare qualcosa qui, nel mondo arabo, che inneggia ancora all’omofobia e alla tortura degli omosessuali potrebbe essere una svolta. Gli egizi sono uno di quei popoli che non hanno lasciato molto in tal proposito. Disegni raffiguranti due uomini così uniti non porta verso la conclusione che fossero amati, o legati da un forte sentimento. Un diario dove poter leggere una storia vera sarebbe una prova tangibile, nessuna supposizione. Non potrebbero dire nulla, solo crederci.» L’amante riusciva sempre ad analizzare la situazione con la chiarezza di chi sa esporre senza fronzoli.   
«Cosa ti aspettavi proclami ufficiali? Guarda faceva gola a molti, solo non lo sbandieravano ai quattro venti.» Rise alzandosi, aveva bisogno anche lui di una doccia. Sospirò appena l’acqua fresca prese a scorrere sulla pelle, possedeva una consistenza diversa sembrava più pesante e melmosa. Tenne la bocca ben chiusa, non voleva ritrovarsi a dover passare parte del soggiorno sul water, cosa che accadeva a molti turisti poco attenti. Sorrise, provare a scavare nel suolo egizio in cerca di antiche tombe, come un comune profanatore del ventesimo secolo, poteva farlo ritrovare con la merda fino al collo anche senza bere l’acqua della doccia.

continua


	8. Capitolo IV - prima parte

Il chiacchiericcio della strada entrava nella stanza dalle finestre spalancate, le tende color paglierino volteggiavano appena una folata di vento caldo le sfiorava permettendo all’aria di entrare e arrivare ad accarezzare la pelle leggermente sudata. Le parole erano un insieme di ansiti e gemiti, per quanto provassero la passione divampata dopo mesi di lontananza era troppa per tenerla in silenzio. Stephen si muoveva lentamente, mentre gli segnava la pelle, appena scurita dal sole, della schiena inarcata. Tyler affondava selvaggiamente dentro di lui, le natiche si abbassavano e alzavano dalle lenzuola sgualcite con forza. L’amante si inarcò all’indietro cavalcandolo mentre grida incoerenti lasciavano le labbra eccitandolo a prenderlo ancora di più. Con ringhio feroce lo spinse sul letto, annebbiato dalla lussuria da cui erano avvolti, lo penetrò di nuovo. Le cosce dell’amante gli si strinsero ai fianchi. Avvertì quella sollecitazione, gli afferrò il sesso voleva sentirlo venire. L’orgasmo era vicino, poche spinte e le voci si unirono in un unico solo gemito. Cadde sfinito sul corpo dell’amante con un sorriso beato sulle labbra. «Non so è stata la lontananza, o semplicemente se stare qui libera i tuoi freni di lord inglese perfettino.»  
Il pizzicotto sulla schiena arrivò improvviso, spingendolo ad allontanarsi con una sonora risata. «Entrambe le cose. Mi sei mancato e credo di esserti mancato anch’io, di solito mi riduci sempre a supplicarti.»   
«Mi sei mancato, non lo nego. Mi sei mancato da morire.» Tyler gli sfiorò le labbra prima di afferrare il cuscino caduto a terra nella foga della passione, ora che il desiderio aveva dissolto le ultime barriere create dal silenzio, dovevano seriamente parlare del motivo per cui si trovavano in Egitto. Lyanna era stata chiara: non gli pagava una vacanza, voleva dei risultati. Inoltre desiderava aiutare il compagno mettendo da parte il proprio scetticismo. Gli dispiaceva non credere nell’esistenza della tomba di Enlil, tra predatori antichi e nuovi, governi e ministeri cosa rimaneva ancora sotterrato? Poteva anche superare l'ostacolo e scavare senza autorizzazioni, ma… Il rumore dell’acqua ruppe quei ragionamenti, Stephen doveva aver optato per una doccia rinfrescante. Sospirò cercando di non pensare al corpo nudo e bagnato dell’amante, reprimendo la voglia di raggiungerlo. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrare la sua attenzione su altro. Il secondo periodo intermedio restava il più fumoso della storia egiziana. Una storia ben documentata attraverso scritti e monumenti ancora oggi visibili dopo secoli dalla morte dei grandi Faraoni, ma dei Re minori che regnarono prima dell’avvento della così detta disgrazia egiziana, gli Hyksos, non si conosceva quasi nulla. I libri palavano di guerre interne, di divisione dall’alto e basso Egitto, una lotta tra due contendenti al potere finché una popolazione straniera li aveva messi in ginocchio e spinto molti egiziani a fuggire. «La Valle dei Re ancora non esisteva a quel tempo.» Il materasso si mosse, appena il compagno rientrò nella stanza stendendosi vicino.  
«Anche se fosse esistita la Valle dei Re, questo nobile Haddad non sarebbe stato sepolto lì.» Una giusta osservazione, però…   
«Vero! Però, pensa al Faraone di cui era il comandante questo nobile egiziano, credi che non avremmo trovato qualcosa tra gli scritti o nei disegni della tomba?» Per quanto la Valle dei Re, come la maggior parte delle tombe, fossero state ampiamente depredate nell’arco del tempo qualcosa poteva giungere ancora a loro, invece dovevano iniziare a scavare sulla base di un singolo papiro, mezzo rovinato dal tempo e con poche informazioni. «Uno schiavo, di cui non si conoscono le origini, si fa seppellire nel deserto orientale ad Assuan e scrive la sua storia con un comandante egizio, morto a causa degli Hyksos, di cui era follemente innamorato. Sono finito in un film hollywoodiano di quinta categoria?» Il cuscino gli arrivò diritto sulla faccia insieme al sonoro sbuffo di Sté.  
«Io la trovo fattibile come storia, molti padroni si innamoravano dei propri schiavi. Inoltre devo ricordarti che per quanto venissero chiamati schiavi, non lo erano. In Egitto non esisteva la schiavitù, come siamo abituati a intenderla dalla storia di altri popoli, quelli che chiamiamo schiavi erano per lo più servitori, uomini colti, suonatori, danzatori e consiglieri fidati. Alcuni di spontanea volontà, per saldare i debiti contratti, chiedevano di entrare a servizio dei nobili egiziani.» Il compagno non stava raccontando una frottola, ma per quanto fossero persone considerate e alle volte molto amate dai loro signori, questo schiavo in particolare restava anomalo nel comportamento. Tyler per quanto ne sapeva, molte persone di basso lignaggio cadevano preda di amori verso i più nobili, spesso alcuni schiavi arrivavano a congiungersi in matrimonio con loro, ma gli uomini egiziani di quel tempo non erano propensi all’omosessualità, sebbene fossero soliti divertirsi per sperimentare qualcosa di proibito, la sodomia non era molto diffusa, almeno nel tempo di Enlil. Al giorno d’oggi l’unica scoperta di una relazione tra uomini, era stata data dall'archeologo Ahmed Moussa nel 1964 grazie a una tomba del vecchio regno, scoperta nell'antica necropoli di Saqqara. Una serie di pitture murali a raffigurare due uomini abbracciati teneramente e nell'atto di avvicinare il naso. Tomba risalente alla V dinastia, quindi antecedente alla storia di Enlil. I due uomini ritratti erano Khnumhotep e Niankhkhnum entrambi caposquadra “manicure” del Re Niuserre. L’iscrizione all'entrata della tomba, poteva essere interpretata come un gioco di parole con il significato di “uniti nella vita e uniti nella morte”. Gli storici si erano sbizzarriti nell'interpretare il senso della tomba, unica nel suo genere. Ma questo era tutto, non c'era nulla che avallasse la tesi che fossero innamorati, potevano essere: gemelli, fratelli, ecc… Gli antichi egizi avevano lasciato traccia dei loro amori con poesie molto tenere, sentimenti antichissimi, ma attuali dove il desiderio erotico era espresso in termini casti e delicati. Questo schiavo pretendeva di aver amato il marito della sua nobile signora, nonché comandante dell’esercito egiziano, e di aver lasciato nella tomba il diario dove raccontava tutti i particolari di ciò che avevano vissuto. Voltò lo sguardo verso il compagno, avrebbe storto il naso lo sapeva ma doveva dirlo. «Khnumhotep e Niankhkhnum, siamo sulle tracce di una storia simile?»   
«Dio, Tyler non tirare in ballo quella tomba ti prego.» Come volevasi dimostrare, Stephen non credeva molto nelle supposizioni fatte, soprattutto perché nulla di concreto era stato trovato che garantisse la tesi di due uomini innamorati. «Gli storici ancora non sanno dare nessuna vera spiegazione, tantissime teorie e zero certezze. Mi piacerebbe ritrovare una prova tangibile che l’omosessualità è sempre esista, sebbene ci sia riscontro in molte testimonianze lasciateci nel corso dei secoli. Trovare qualcosa qui, nel mondo arabo, che inneggia ancora all’omofobia e alla tortura degli omosessuali potrebbe essere una svolta. Gli egizi sono uno di quei popoli che non hanno lasciato molto in tal proposito. Disegni raffiguranti due uomini così uniti non porta verso la conclusione che fossero amati, o legati da un forte sentimento. Un diario dove poter leggere una storia vera sarebbe una prova tangibile, nessuna supposizione. Non potrebbero dire nulla, solo crederci.» L’amante riusciva sempre ad analizzare la situazione con la chiarezza di chi sa esporre senza fronzoli.   
«Cosa ti aspettavi proclami ufficiali? Guarda faceva gola a molti, solo non lo sbandieravano ai quattro venti.» Rise alzandosi, aveva bisogno anche lui di una doccia. Sospirò appena l’acqua fresca prese a scorrere sulla pelle, possedeva una consistenza diversa sembrava più pesante e melmosa. Tenne la bocca ben chiusa, non voleva ritrovarsi a dover passare parte del soggiorno sul water, cosa che accadeva a molti turisti poco attenti. Sorrise, provare a scavare nel suolo egizio in cerca di antiche tombe, come un comune profanatore del ventesimo secolo, poteva farlo ritrovare con la merda fino al collo anche senza bere l’acqua della doccia.

continua...


	9. Capitolo IV - seconda parte

I primi giorni ad Assuan erano scorsi recuperando il tempo perso tra le lenzuola, il grande capo però gli aveva dato poco tempo per appianare le divergenze e ora dovevano valutare seriamente ogni informazione fornita da Enlil. Tyler era interessato soprattutto alla parte finale del papiro, dove veniva descritta la posizione della tomba. Descritta era un termine molto ampio, lo schiavo aveva solo accennato all'ubicazione usando poetiche parole di difficile interpretazione. La prima settimana era volata tra notti bollenti e conversazioni alterate, ovviamente non erano mancati vari sopraluoghi della sponda occidentale. Tyler aveva delle perplessità sulla traduzione del testo, ma lui ci sapeva fare meglio con la lingua perduta. «Per me non ha significato tradotta così!»  
«L’espressione “tenersi per mano” può risultare ambivalente, bisogna vedere tutto il contesto in cui è inserita per renderle il giusto significato. Quindi io credo che la tomba sia in vista di qualcosa. Enlil ama giocare con le parole, usandole come se componesse una musica. Ora sta a noi carpire le singole note e trovare la chiave di lettura.» Il sospiro dell’amante con relativa occhiata, lo fecero ridere.  
«Sei altamente affascinante quando fai il maestrino. Quindi dovresti chiuderti la camicia se vuoi avere la mia completa attenzione.» In risposta scosse la testa, aprendo un altro bottone. «Avanti illuminami. Hai stabilito un legame con lo schiavo, quindi secondo te cosa mira a dire con le sue belle parole?»  
Stephen sbuffò sonoramente per il sarcasmo dell’altro. Adorava lavorare con lui proprio per quel modo di fare: lo spronava a dare il meglio e colmava le lagune di conoscenza date dall’inesperienza. «In quasi tutti gli scritti ritrovati, questo non fa alcuna differenza, Hapi è il modo in cui indicano il fiume gli antichi egizi. Il Nilo è sempre stato venerato, la fonte della fertilità di queste terre… insomma vivevano in funzione delle inondazioni, molti identificavano la stessa vita nello scorrere delle acque.» Un grosso accesso di finta tosse lo bloccò: il suo pubblico non voleva una lezione di storia. «Tralasciando tutte le informazioni storiche, per me la tomba dello schiavo è in linea tanto con il fiume quanto con l’isola più imponente che si trova in questa zona, ma come identificare nel deserto della costa occidentale il punto più a nord?» Si avvicinò al pc per richiamare una foto scattata da satellite, segnando in rosso una zona di cui stava parlando. «Io credo sia qui. Enlil dice: con la vista sull'isola Elefantina. Mentre per l’accenno al disegno dell’arpa non so che strada prendere, forse all’epoca doveva esserci qualche agglomerato a formare un qualcosa di similare o un disegno scolpito nella pietra.»  
Sapeva che non era molto, ma erano le uniche cose sicure da esporgli e, dall’espressione di Tyler, poche per convincerlo ad andare lì a scavare. «Continua, che altro? Perché c’è altro vero? Andiamo, siamo troppo lontani dal limitare una zona!»   
«Non riprendere quel discorso. Facciamo delle supposizioni, il deserto stranamente preserva i suoi tesori. Le piramidi sono ancora in piedi, perché non dovrebbe esserlo una tomba sommersa dalla sabbia? La zona in cui dobbiamo cercare è meno vasta di quello che pensavamo, non è popolata. Possiamo riuscirci!»   
«Haward Carter doveva cercare solo nella Valle dei Re…»  
«Aveva indizi altrettanto vaghi, ed è arrivato alla tomba di Tutankhamon…»  
«Dopo dieci anni e doveva cercare appunto solo nella Valle dei Re. Noi invece abbiamo parecchia sabbia da spalare, in una zona un tantino più vasta. Io voglio davvero provarci, ma non così. Devo avere un punto mirato, credi che ci permettano di smuovere la sabbia tranquillamente?»  
Stephen aveva sopportato abbastanza. Tyler faticava a comprendere e non sapeva se lo faceva per schernire lui oppure perché davvero non credeva di trovare la tomba. Una cosa però la sapeva, stava di nuovo pungolando troppo la sua pazienza. «Sto perdendo tempo, ma non riesci proprio a fartela piacere? Cos’è cambiato da ieri sera? Volevi davvero raggiungere un punto e iniziare a fare sul serio, ma fai sempre i passi indietro e non avanti.»  
Lo sguardo doveva essere ferito oltre che battagliero. Stranamente gli occhi del compagno si addolcirono. «Non sono bravo a scusarmi. Non ho mai fatto molta pratica in tal senso quando sei solo, per gran parte della vita, attorniato da gente pronta a beffeggiarti non chiedi mai scusa impari ad attaccare per difenderti.» Annuii senza dire nulla, Tyler era votato alla difesa sempre e comunque, ma ripetersi che non lo faceva apposta non gli bastava più. «Mi dispiace. Sono stato di nuovo odioso e brusco. Non volevo. Può sembrare strano però, non credere che scoprire questa tomba non provochi nessuna emozione o altro in me. Mi eccita pensare di trovarla e…» Continuò a restare in silenzio, se voleva dirgli esattamente come stavano le cose, lui non lo avrebbe aiutato. «Dovrai parlare con me, a meno che tu non voglia che lo facciamo tramite missiva, potrebbe essere al quanto difficile.»  
«Sono stanco di sentirti poco interessato. Di battermi contro questo lato del tuo carattere dove credi che chiunque punti a ferirti. Non succede niente se ti fidi delle mie poche informazioni.»  
«Sono un bruto vero?»  
«Mi sono rassegnato. Sei l’unico che può aiutarmi, dovrò accontentarmi di quello che offre la ditta.» Tyler possedeva gli agganci giusti, poteva sembrare brutto da dire ma ne aveva combinate tante in Egitto. Faticava a credere che ancora non lo avessero sbattuto fuori con un bel biglietto di non ritorno. L’indole ribelle la possedeva di natura, ma l’ossessione per conoscere i nomi dei genitori lo aveva spinto, in età adulta, a cercarli con ogni mezzo possibile: specialmente quello illecito. Quando si erano incontrati la prima volta, alla Fondazione, avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Quegli occhi sembravano creati a posta per minargli le certezze e metterlo in soggezione. Stephen lo ammirava e il desiderio di essere stretto al quel corpo, forte e virile, era stata solo la punta dell’iceberg che lo aveva spinto verso il compagno. Lo amava e non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lui, ma il carattere chiuso stava mettendo a dura prova i propri sentimenti, per quanto forti.

Continua...


	10. Capitolo V - prima parte

«D’accordo credo sia il momento di sfoderare le mie armi migliori di seduzione, ovvero il famoso tacheometro.» Il suo pubblico non sembrava particolarmente colpito. Tyler immaginava che convincere l’amante richiedeva lo sfodero di tutte le armi a disposizione. «Il tacheometro…»  
«Azzardati a farmi una lezione di cos’è o cosa non è, e ti giuro che ti rispedisco in Inghilterra via gommone.»   
«Frequenti troppo Lara ultimamente.» Il sopracciglio alzato di Stè significava che era stanco di sentire stronzate. «Riprendiamo le parole del diario: in vista dell’isola Elefantina.» Prese una mappa del fiume, dove era ben visibile la grande isola al centro del Nilo. «Voglio capire cosa intende per la visuale a nord, guardando la mappa questa è la zona.» Cerchiò di rosso la parte di cui stava parlando. «Troppo approssimativa, non abbiamo il tempo e neanche i mezzi per metterci a scavare tutta l’aria, però se riusciamo a visualizzare il punto più a nord dell’isola e tracciamo un invisibile linea con quello della costa occidentale, dovremmo avare qualcosa di più preciso dove muoverci. Dice in vista, anche qui abbiamo una base solida. Non si tratta della sponda, ma di qualcosa che si intende più verso l’interno.» Tyler sorrise, prendendo il capello a tesa larga e gli occhiali da sole. «Allora che dici? Abbiamo tutto il giorno per fare queste rilevazioni, i miei contatti ci stanno aspettando e credo tu voglia partecipare attivamente al primo vero passo verso la tomba di Enlil.»  
«Non devi neanche chiedermelo. Invece di innervosirmi perché non mi dai le belle notizie per direttissima?»   
Nel primo pomeriggio avevano messo piede sull’isola Elefantina dove i suoi contatti li stavano aspettando, contenti di guadagnarsi una bella somma di denaro. Sharif era un esperto in misurazioni e conosceva tutti i trucchi, ne aveva scavati di buchi profondi per nascondere merce non propriamente “pulita”. Montarono il tacheometro e l'altro incominciò i rilevamenti sotto il sole cocente, mentre lui cercava di aiutarlo come poteva. «Bene così Tyler, sei davvero bravo potrei prenderti nella banda. Ora passa sulla riva occidentale.»  
«Ci vado a nuoto che dici?» Stephen rise alla battuta ed era un buon segno. «Non ammazzarti di fatica mi raccomando.» L'amante non si scompose minimamente, mentre il piccolo motoscafo li portava dall’altra parte del fiume, continuava a leggere gli appunti nella speranza di trovare qualcosa o di scorgere un dettaglio. I rilevamenti durarono tutto il giorno, rientrarono in albergo che la notte era già scesa. «Spero che tutta questa fatica mi sia ricompensata. Ho già qualche idea sulla ricompensa.»  
«Vedremo se la meriti. Quanto credi che ci vorrà?»  
«Tranquillo pochi giorni e mi dirà se i miei calcoli sono giusti, ora quello che mi serve è come muoverci per non dare nell’occhio. Ho bisogno di una bella idea, ma in questo momento la mente formula solo la parola letto. Che ne dici di andare a fare una doccia e poi una bella dormita?»

Continua..


	11. Capitolo V - seconda parte

Chiuse la casella di posta elettronica guardando soddisfatto tutto il materiale ben catalogato nell’apposita cartelletta. Alla fine, Tyler, dopo l’ennesima domanda su cosa avesse in mente e con chi stesse parlando a mezzo mail da tre ore, aveva spedito Stephen a cercare il materiale necessario per la fase due. Anche perché preferiva non immischiarlo troppo con certi soggetti. La Fondazione per cui lavoravano non era cristallina. Per lui cresciuto al limite della legalità era uno spasso poter utilizzare tutte le vie non ufficiali, benché la facciata della Fondazione fosse quella di comuni espositori d’arte antica, i tesori custoditi nella tenuta dello Yorkshire e nelle altre sedi sparse per il Regno Unito, erano quanto di più illegale potesse esistere al mondo. Lui era stato più sveglio di Stephen nel comprendere come funzionasse in realtà la setta di strani tipi imbellettati e marci fino al midollo, il fatto che a entrambe stesse bene la diceva lunga sulle loro personalità.   
«Hai combinato qualcosa, te lo leggo in faccia!» Sorrise allungando una mano per farlo avvicinare, lo strinse a sé rialzandosi per poterlo baciare. «Lasciami, rispondi alla domanda. Oh andiamo. Dimmi quale asso hai sfoderato dalla tua manica!»  
«Posso sfoderare tutto quello che vuoi…» Bloccò la frase allusiva. «La pianto, però un piccolo grazie come premio lo merito.» Avvicinò una sedia così da potergli esporre ciò su cui aveva lavorato durante la mattinata, mentre lui era in giro con la lista di commissioni. Prese il vecchio diario di pelle ormai completamente sbiadito e macchiato d’acqua, con gli angoli e il dorso sfrangiati e ammaccati.   
«C’è da inorridire al sol guardarlo.» Tyler accarezzò con fare amorevole il taccuino, quella era la sua Bibbia.   
«Taci e ascoltami. Ho prenotato un tour nel deserto sulla riva occidentale. Sarà una specie di visita vediamo se troviamo la x. Il progetto è troppo vasto, non possiamo restare qui per troppo tempo, abbiamo altre due settimane al massimo poi torneremo a Londra, come da ordine di Lyanna. Siamo stati sulla riva opposta e ci siamo fatti un'idea abbastanza chiara. Le nostre ricognizioni hanno portato a delle certezze e le rivelazioni le hanno confermate. Se troveremo la tomba prenderemo solo le informazioni custodite, nient’altro, poi torneremo in un secondo momento per metterci alla ricerca di quella del nobile Haddad. Io non so se il diario si trova davvero nella tomba di Enlil, ma non possiamo restare con un reperto simile tra le mani, devo anche pensare a come farlo uscire dall’Egitto senza finire in prigione. Quindi per favore cerca di mettere da parte la voglia di restare. Ora so che avrai delle domande, bene ponile perché non ne avremmo più tempo.»   
«Io so che troveremo la tomba, sarà la cosa più emozionate della mia vita e la stiamo facendo insieme come volevo. Ammetto che questo è il mio progetto, il mio momento di essere ciò che ho sempre desiderato e darti libertà di agire non è facile. Quando andiamo sull’altra sponda?» Tyler sorrise, erano insieme alla fine loro due, in un modo o nell’altro riuscivano a raggiungere gli obiettivi prefissati. Nonostante le differenze caratteriali l’amore li teneva uniti.  
«Tra meno di un’ora abbiamo un battello che ci poterà sulla riva occidentale, lì ci attenderanno i beduini. Sarà notte al nostro arrivo, quindi troveremo tende allestite e ceneremo dall’altra parte del Nilo. Hai poco tempo per prendere quello che ti serve.»  
Il sorriso di Stephen era radioso mentre correva a preparare l’occorrente, stranamente però lui non percepiva la stessa euforia, sentiva l’ansia crescere nello stomaco. Non gli importava molto di trafugare reperti storici, se ne avessero trovati, ma lo preoccupava maggiormente il ruolo del compagno. Era oltremodo affascinato dalla storia di Enlil. Bramava di avere il diario tra le mani e di posare gli occhi sul corpo mummificato dello schiavo.  
La sera era calata da un po’ quando giunsero sulla riva occidentale del Nilo, il battello li aveva condotti nel classico giro panoramico prima di farli sbarcare, sorrise ai beduini che li stavano scortando al campo allestito con tende e fuochi, poco lontano dalla riva. Tyler respirò a fondo, cercando di distinguere i diversi odori mettendo da parte quelli forti per arrivare ai più tenui. Solo dopo un po’ raggiunse il compagno nella tenda. Il sole gli stava dorando la pelle candida, i capelli neri in disordine e l’abbigliamento sportivo lo distaccavano dalla figura del perfettino lord inglese conosciuto cinque anni fa.   
«Tyler, non posso crederci che domani muoveremo i primi passi verso la tomba. È tutto così vicino che mi sembra impossibile, devo ringraziare Lyanna per averti spedito in Egitto senza di te sarei ancora lontano dalla meta.» Gli sedette accanto, cercando di tenere a bada l’istinto di spogliarlo, per concentrarsi sulle carte posate a terra.   
«Ascolta io credo ci sia un unico punto in cui può trovarsi la tomba di Enlil. Nel papiro parla del Nilo e della grande isola Elefantina. Cosa è stato costruito in vista del fiume, su una collina e combacia con l'isola? Il monastero di San Simeone. Uno dei monasteri copti meglio conservati e vi si trovano dipinti sacri raffiguranti Gesù Cristo e San Simeone. Fu probabilmente abbandonato verso il XII secolo, ma a lungo è stato centro della cristianità nel deserto, una sorta di castello fortificato se vogliamo dirla alla spicciola. Il sito subì gli attacchi di Saladino nel 1172, ma a dispetto di questo oggi è ancora in ottimo stato…»  
«Pensavo di essere io quello a fare lezioni di storia.» Rise prendendo una foto molto suggestiva della riva.  
«Il monastero è visibile dalla collina su cui è situato, sia dalla riva del fiume.» Prese il papiro per leggere le parole dello schiavo «Voglio riposare qui nel deserto occidentale con la vista sull'isola Elefantina, lontano dal fiume e del suo odore melmoso. Nella sabbia desolata, nella profondità della terra, dove gli occhi degli uomini non potranno mai vedermi. La mia tomba a nord, sotto il disegno dell’arpa, perché è tra le note prodotte dalle sue corde che giaceranno sempre il mio cuore e la mia anima. Dalle rilevazioni fatte il punto più a nord del Monastero, in linea con l’isola, è poco dentro le mura della struttura. Credo, sai quanto poco uso questo vocabolo, ma in questo caso urge, che dobbiamo concentrarci su ciò che è all’interno per trovare qualcosa che ricordi la conformazione di un’arpa o un disegno sulle mura. Il monastero concede visite ogni giorno, conosciamo la storia e sappiamo che non nasconde altro oltre quello che lo sguardo vede e gli storici hanno raccontato.» Prese una foto dall’alto del complesso. «Da questo punto devi aiutarmi tu. Il perimetro non è molto grande, dove credi che possa essere il nostro caro paroliere?»  
«Non è un paroliere! Non posso darti risposta, prima devo visitare le rovine del Monastero. Inoltre devi sempre essere un blasfemo della vita tu? Credere in qualcosa non ti farebbe male.»  
«Mi conosci credo solo a ciò che vedo, ora mettiti giù e dormi domani all’alba inizieremo il nostro giro turistico.» Uno dei tanti beduini entrò nella tenda, in arabo stretto disse che se volevano potevano concedersi un bagno ristoratore.  
«Mi toglierei volentieri un po’ di sudore dalla pelle.» Tyler ringraziò l’uomo. Sapeva che Stephen non avrebbe rifiutato. «Facciamo a turno?»  
Tyler rise seguendo a distanza Stephen. «Non ti toglierò gli occhi di dosso, cosa che faccio praticamente in ogni circostanza.» Gli pesava dover mantenere un profilo basso, e non potersi lasciare andare a effusioni amorose. L’Egitto era un paese mussulmano, indipendentemente dalla religione i gay non erano ben voluti, molti venivano espulsi dal paese non per legge ma semplicemente per volere del Ministero degli interni. In quanto a lui potevano mettergli sulla testa un bel cartellone con su scritto: profanatore di tombe e antichi tesori, ma non ci teneva a essere insultato da quei bigotti omofobi. Sorrise nel sentire la voce del compagno lamentarsi per l’acqua fredda, lanciando grida poco raffinate al loro indirizzo, girò la testa per guardarlo. Distorse lo sguardo onde evitare di spogliarsi e correre da lui. Rimase sbalordito della sua eccitazione. Doveva essere dovuta al fatto di non poterlo toccare come e quando voleva, lasciando scorre la voglia sotto pelle senza saziarla.  
«Dio se è fredda. Ora tocca a te, vuoi che ti guardi il posteriore?» Dal luccichio negli occhi dell'amante poteva comprendere quanto fosse visibile la sua erezione.   
«Vai pure non ho bisogno di protezione io. Quando torno voglio trovarti addormentato e non intento a leggere la traduzione del papiro.» Sorrise, mentre si spogliava guardò il sesso duro e svettante. «Un bel bagno freddo non farà male a nessuno dei due.». Quando tornò nella tenda il compagno era già disteso con gli occhi chiusi, si stese, e l’altro aprì gli occhi.   
«Ti mantieni distante? Cos'è paura di non riuscire a tenere le mani ferme?» Tyler scosse la testa allungando la mano per sfiorargli il viso, erano rare le sue manifestazioni d’affetto, poteva sembrare spesso freddo e lontano, ma nelle piccole cose Sté percepiva quanto lo amasse.   
«Nessuna distanza, non sarò mai distante da te. Posso andare contro le tue idee, ma alla fine sai esattamente come tenermi legato. Riesci a farle diventare anche mie. Non sono un uomo con delle radici, non sono ricco e forse ho anche la fedina penale internazionale macchiata.» Risero insieme per la battuta. «Sono felice di andarti bene così come sono.»  
«Credo sia proprio per come sei, che non posso fare a meno di tenerti al mio fianco.» Un piccolo bacio, prima di spegnere la tremula candela. L’indomani all’alba avrebbero percorso il breve tratto a bordo dei dromedari, fino alla collina dove sorgeva il monastero. Aveva in mente di fermarsi qualche giorno nella pianta sottostante, in modo da poter raggiunge le rovine anche di notte, appena i beduini e la guida si fossero addormentati.

Continua


	12. Capitolo VI - prima parte

Stephen scosse la testa con forza aprendo di scatto gli occhi, aveva il fiato corto e il cuore che batteva a mille. Voltò lo sguardo, Tyler dormiva e durante il sonno si era avvicinato a lui, il suo braccio pesava sullo stomaco in un gesto protettivo. Doveva aver percepito il suo agitarsi e nell'incoscienza aveva cercato un modo per calmarlo, visto che continuava a dormire placidamente. «Che razza di sogno ho fatto?»

La notte era silenziosa, ma nelle orecchie riusciva ancora a percepire il suono antico e lontano di un’arpa, da dove nascevano quelle immagini e perché le aveva sognate?

_«Non dimenticare mai, ricorda sempre chi sono. Ricorda sempre chi siamo. Io ti amo.»_

L’aria divenne stranamente fredda e pesante, poteva sentire un profumo intorno a lui. Una fragranza sconosciuta, ma inebriante come se fosse avvolto dalla presenza incorporea di qualcuno e quel tepore fosse sulla pelle. Guardò il compagno, desiderava essere abbracciato. Quel sogno, che ricordava a tratti, gli aveva fatto nascere un senso d'angoscia, voleva averlo addosso. Lui non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare chi era e cosa rappresentava, perché gli aveva detto…

«Dovresti mettere a riposo i pensieri. Sei talmente agitato che mi hai svegliato.» Doveva intuirlo che era sveglio, aveva il sonno leggero.

«Non lo so, ho sognato. Ed era così reale, sentivo le note di un’arpa che mi guidavano e poi sono precipitato. Però non sono caduto, mi trovavo in una stanza piccola, non ricordo bene, e in fondo c’era un altare e posto sopra…» L’amante lo strinse invitandolo a stendersi sul suo torace, mettendolo a tacere con un bacio, entrambi sapevano che certe effusioni erano off-limits. «Non dovremmo. Hai letto anche tu di quei turisti cacciati dall’Egitto solo perché gay.»

«Si fottano. Io ti stringo quando voglio e dove voglio.» Stephen rise apertamente. «Il fatto che tu abbia fatto un sogno del genere non è strano. Sei perennemente concentrato sul papiro, siamo a pochi passi dal capire se la tomba è davvero qui. Però mi intriga questa cosa che sentivi l’arpa.»

«Nel papiro Enlil cita il suo amore per la musica, specialmente per l’arpa.»

«Quindi devo credere che lo schiavo, ovunque sia dopo secoli, stia tentando di sedurti?» Stephen alzò lo sguardo puntandogli il mento sul torace.

«Sei terribilmente stupido, ma come ti vengono certe idee?» Parlavano sottovoce, per non far giungere a orecchie indiscrete i loro discorsi. «Sto giocando con Enlil, per quanto fatichi ad ammetterlo mi piace.» Gli occhi gli dovevano brillare di malia, a giudicare del leggero rigonfiamento che sentiva tra le gambe dell’amante. «Dovresti sapere che nessuno riesce a sedurmi o eccitarmi a parte te.» Con la lingua percorse le linee del pettorale, il suo profumo lo stordiva e percepire la stessa eccitazione nell'altro gli infiammava ancora di più il basso ventre. Con un sospiro si stese completamente facendo scontare i sessi tesi. Le mani di Tyler gli strinsero i fianchi con forza, puntò i gomiti al lato del compagno per sostenersi mentre con la lingua gli bagnava la gola fino a giungere alle labbra che si impossessarono subito delle sue in un bacio esigente e umido. «Non…non dovremmo.»

«Prova solo a fermarti o a fermarmi… Sté.» Si lasciò andare dimentico di tutto. Ogni senso era concentrato sul corpo sotto di lui. Sulla bocca che continuava a divorargli il collo, mentre le mani lo privavano dei boxer che indossava. Mosse le proprie a fare lo stesso, voleva la pelle priva di indumenti… gridò di piacere alle carezze possessive del compagno.

«Sssshhhh…mi piace quando gridi ma non…ora.» Un piccolo soffio sulle labbra prima di violarle con la lingua coinvolgendolo in un intrecciarsi e sfiorarsi. Stephen inarcò la schiena, mettendosi a cavalcioni. Era entrato dentro di lui, sentiva il suo dito indice muoversi delicatamente preparandolo, dopo anni ogni volta che facevano l’amore era come la prima volta. La passione divampava indomabile. Tyler era un’amante esperto, attento e molte volte imprevedibile.

«Ty…mmm…ancora…» L'amante ribaltò le posizioni e lui allungò le braccia per stringerlo, aggrappandosi mentre un altro dito si faceva strada nel corpo allargandolo. Non riusciva a pronunciare una sola parola, ogni volta che i polpastrelli sfioravano un determinato punto dentro di lui. Il sesso, eccitato come mai prima, sfiorava quello dell’altro, ormai senza più un briciolo di ragione prese ad agitarsi sotto di lui. «…che…aspetti?»

«Lo sai cosa aspetto.» Le dita di Tyler abbandonarono il suo corpo portandolo a sospirare d’impazienza. «Aspetto di sentire il tuo corpo tremare… proprio come ora.» Sollevò il bacino chiudendo le palpebre, invitandolo a prenderlo. «Adoro affondare in te… quando… fremi in questo modo…»

Stephen spalancò gli occhi, era entrato dentro di lui spingendosi e facendosi lago nella sua carne. Gli Avvolse le cosce ai fianchi accogliendolo fin nel profondo, cercando di trattenere i gemiti di puro piacere. Affondò le unghie nella schiena per non soccombere alle spinte ogni volta che arrivava a sfiorarlo sempre più a fondo. «Sbaglio…» deglutì a vuoto «oppure…ti…eccita tutto…questo?» Da che ricordava non era mai stato così, sapeva che molta della tensione erotica era dovuta al non potersi sfiorare e fare l'amore quando volevano. «Dimmelo…»

«Mi eccita…si...Mi eccita sentirti ansimare…» non poteva più resistere, «mi eccita…dovermi trattenere…» le spinte divennero più profonde, sapeva che erano al limite entrambi. «Mi eccita sapere…che…chiunque può entrare…e…ma..maledirci…» Lo baciò con forza.

«Si…ancora…»

«Mi eccita… perché continuerei a prenderti… fottendomene del mondo…» Stephen inarcò la schiena mentre il compagno si lasciava andare, nello stesso instante il suo piacere gli bagnò il ventre.

«Dio!» Cercava di riprendere fiato, soprattutto di mettere a fuoco qualcosa che non fossero gli occhi d’ambra sopra di lui.

«Dimmi mio fedele devoto.» Rise pizzicandogli il braccio.

«Scemo…» Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, appena il compagno si scostò da lui scivolandogli al fianco. «…che casino!»

Guardò se stesso e poi l’amante, non avevano acqua per farsi una doccia e lui desiderava buttarsi sotto un getto fresco per spegnere l’arsura del corpo. Tyler gli sorrise porgendogli una bottiglietta d’acqua e delle salviette imbevute, non erano il massimo, ma almeno avrebbe potuto resistere fino all'alba.

«Credo che ora ti addormenterai e non sognerai di nessuna musica. In caso contrario, io mi sveglierò di nuovo e ricorderò allo schiavo a chi appartieni.» 

Continua...


	13. Capitolo VI - seconda parte

_Ancora il cuore mi batte prepotentemente nel petto, la mano trema mentre scrivo. Un tremore dettato dal respiro veloce e da quanto ho vissuto stanotte. La dea Hathor ha soffiato forte sulle acque placide del cuore, ha smosso un sentimento che mai avrei creduto di provare. Ma non osavo sperare che il suo profumato alito soffiasse anche sul cuore del nobile Haddad, sebbene non abbia nessuna prova so che anche il suo animo è agitato in mia presenza._

_La casa è avvolta nel silenzio e le stelle brillano sulle acque del Nilo, sosto nei giardini fatti costruire appositamente per la padrona. Tra alberi di fichi, viti, melograni e sicomori spicca il delicato profumo del loto e delle ninfee, io siedo nel chiosco dove durante il giorno intrattengo con musica e balli Neith e le sue frivole ospiti. Mi capita spesso di recarmi qui di notte per suonare l’arpa, per comporre nuovi brani con cui deliziare le orecchie delle nobili egizie. Poche candele a illuminare la notte, rotta solo dalla voce del Nilo. Adoro godere della musica da solo, seduto sui comodi cuscini con l’arpa tra le cosce, l’odore esotico dei fiori unito a quello limoso delle acque. Il delicato fruscio del lino sul corpo, il vento a muovere le poche ciocche ribelli sfuggite al nastro con cui li tengo legati. Suono perdendomi nella fantasia e liberandomi da ogni forma di schiavitù terrena. Sapevo di non essere completamente solo, ma sussultai ugualmente quando un’ombra si fece avanti palesandosi e restando dietro di me. Intuivo chi era, avrei riconosciuto l’effetto di quegli occhi sulla pelle ovunque. «Ordini signore? La padrona richiede la mia presenza?»_

_«No!»_

_«Per quale motivo siete qui, allora? Spero di non avervi disturbato con la musica.»_

_«La guerra e le battigie disturbano il riposo, la musica invece...mi piacerebbe imparare.» L’innocua frase suscita una lunga serie di brividi sulla mia pelle. Brividi resi ancora più profondi quando si siede vicino. Namer attendeva, un uomo rude forgiato dalle battaglie voleva imparare a pizzicare delicatamente le corde dell’arpa._

_«Suona per me.» Abbandonare il tremore per ubbidire alla richiesta non è stato facile. Le note, voglio che parlino di malinconia, timidezza e passione. Dolore e perdita, ma anche di una grande speranza di vita. Mai prima di stanotte ho suonato in questo modo, rendendo musica le parole che non posso sussurrare all’uomo che amo._

_«Chi sei? La mia consorte non ti ha mai permesso di parlami.»_

_«Enlil, schiavo prediletto della nobile Neith. Lei non ritiene nelle mie mansioni intrattenere conversazioni con voi signore.»_

_«Le parlerò io, le dirò che desidero imparare a suonare da te. Mi insegnerai a suonare l'arpa?»_

_«Venite qui quando i vostri impegni ve lo concedono, mi troverete ad attendervi!» Sono rimasto fermo ad ascoltare il rumore dei passi mentre si allontana, attutito dal suono più forte e rombante del mio cuore. Ogni sera avrò l’uomo che amo vicino, gli insegnerò tutto ciò che conosco della musica, ma come riuscirò a nascondere il battito impazzito del cuore, quando sfiorerò la sua pelle?_

_Stasera, durante le celebrazioni per la dea Iside, mi sono esibito solo per lui. Ho suonato per Namer e i suoi occhi caldi sono scivolati su di me con delicatezza avvolgendomi in una nuvola di calore. Ho incantato il pubblico presente. Io un umile servitore scelto per onorare una dea. Eppure per tutto il tempo sentito solo la presenza dell'uomo che amo, nell’enorme piana dinnanzi al tempio, è stata la sola cosa a darmi forza per non lasciarmi prendere dall’emozione. Emozione che prepotentemente è tornata quando mi ha stretto tra braccia, appena è scesa la sera, raggiungendomi nel nostro luogo appartato nel giardino._

_«Enlil…»_

_«La mia musica stanotte, non me ne voglia la dea Iside, era tutta per voi signore.»_

_«E io mi sono sentito al pari degli dei, mentre ti ascoltavo.»_

_«Un giorno suonerai per me come io ho fatto per te stanotte.»_

_«Ho imparato, ma non saprò mai incantare gli dei come fai tu… ho bisogno di te._

_Ho bisogno di te, Enlil.» Mi sono voltato nel suo abbraccio per guardarlo negli occhi, in questo momento siamo un’unica anima, lo sente dentro di me. Le sue braccia possenti mi hanno stretto con disperato amore. Il desiderio, non credo di averlo mai percepito prima. Lo voglio. Voglio il suo corpo fuso al mio, le mani sulla pelle e la bocca in ogni dove. Sento che anche il nobile padrone lo desidera, eppure è andato via. Non una parola, solo i suoi occhi smarriti prima di lasciarmi al freddo della sera. Stamattina ha abbandonando questa dimora senza alcuna spiegazione._

_Sono passate settimane e solo oggi la padrona mi ha chiesto di cercare il consorte. Di riportarlo a casa, di comprendere cosa gli stesse soffocando l’anima. Una richiesta strana, lei che ha sempre detto di tenermi lontano dal nobile Haddad._

_«Tu riesci a parlare con lui e in qualche modo a farti ascoltare. Riportalo da me.»_

_Seguendo le sue indicazioni, attraverso i margini dei campi allagati cinti dagli argini rialzati a controllare il flusso del fiume che fungono come strade, cammino verso oriente. Fin quando non raggiungo la costruzione indicatami dalla padrona, posta proprio sulle rive del Nilo._ _Una capanna composta da un'unica stanza, dove fasci di luce filtravano attraverso il tetto di paglia e il puzzo di alcool e sporcizia prevaleva su quello fangoso del fiume._

_Un forte dolore al cuore alla vista dei corpi distesi nel lerciume. La donna nota la mia presenza, giovane e nuda, il volto un mascherone volgare, va via subito senza dire una parola. Lo credevo un uomo diverso, la presenza della puttana e degli orci vuoti di vino doveva essere la conseguenza del fuggire da qualcosa che infanga il suo animo. Perché un animo infangato nell’onore non desidera che cadere ancora più in basso._

_Lo guardo e non riconosco l’uomo che amo. Il volto appariva stanco e gonfio, il corpo marchiato da lussuria sporca e priva di piacere. Sedetti accanto a lui, stava distruggendo sé stesso, ma non riuscivo a disprezzarlo._ _La colpa è mia. Io che non riesco a nascondere i miei sentimenti. Uomo d’onore e valore, scoprire di suscitare amore a un umile schiavo dove essere atroce._

_Lo presi per i piedi spingendolo oltre la soglia della capanna, incurante dei suoi borbottii, e lo gettai di peso nell’acqua. Namer riemerse urlando, pronto a uccidere colui che aveva osato. Deve aver inghiottito molta acqua, mi avvicino per aiutarlo e lui spalancò la bocca vomitando un miscuglio fetido di acqua e vino. «Non sei un bello spettacolo in questo momento, mio signore.»_

_«Avrei potuto ucciderti!»_

_«In queste condizioni? Non siete in grado di nuocere nemmeno a un bambino. Come avete potuto ridurvi così?»_

_«Non ci arrivi?»_

_Ferito lo lascio lì, mi accusa di averlo irretito? Prova disgusto per essersi lasciato avvolgere dalle mie braccia? È fuggito davvero per quello?_


	14. Capitolo VII - Prima Parte

Dalla collina si poteva avere la visuale completa delle dune di sabbia e granito nero che lasciavano intravedere uno spicchio di Nilo. Il profumo del fiume arrivava a sfiorarli, seppur l’odore penetrante restava una flebile scia da seguire tra le varie fragranze nell’aria. Il resto era deserto. Tyler conosceva bene cosa significava essere circondati completamente da sabbia e rocce. Il deserto selvaggio e imprevedibile, quello dove all’improvviso il cielo diventava di un giallo sulfureo e l’aria risultava calda e irrespirabile, mentre il sudore corre copioso sulla pelle. Una volta si era trovato ad affrontare una tempesta di sabbia proveniente dal Sahara, il vento improvviso: un lupo pronto ad azzannarlo. La paura, la furia scura e spaventosa come un’onda che s’infrange contro una scogliera, la vista completamente offuscata, la bocca asciutta e la sabbia che tenta in ogni modo di penetrare dentro le vie respiratore per ghermire la vita…

«Tyler?» Sorrise, la voce preoccupata dell'amante lo riportò indietro facendogli abbandonare quelle immagini dolorose. Lo sguardo inquieto dell’altro lo fece sentire in colpa. Stephen conosceva i suoi momenti di smarrimento, dove si ritrovava a ripensare alla vita vissuta e al fatto che ogni volta fosse uscito illeso per puro spirito di sopravvivenza. «Dov’era la tua mente, ti stavo chiamando da un po’. In quale ingarbugliato ricordo pieno di dolore ti sei andato a impantanare stavolta?»

«In uno dei tanti, ma tu mi hai portato indietro.» Si ritrovò a mormorare.

Il monastero era una costruzione imponente, nonostante il tempo scorso, le pietre sembravano ancora solide e pronte a contenere la vita dei monaci. Le mura esterne formate da sassi e mattoni. La terrazza superiore dove si poteva godere di una vista spettacolare sul Nilo, restava miracolosamente in piedi. Chiunque visitasse quel luogo si aspettava certo di trovare qualcosa di più "orientale", invece la costruzione possedeva le sembianze di un fortino medievale in piena regola. Sicuramente i monaci che lo avevano abitato non vivevano come i classici cenobiti, al contrario le celle potevano contenere da sei o otto persone. I banchi dei letti erano ancora visibili, come il corridoio del primo piano, miracolosamente preservato, con la bellissima struttura a volta per quanto bucherellata e tenuta in piedi con stecche fragili, il refettorio con i sedili circolari e il salone completamente scoperchiato. Tyler afferrò il braccio del compagno per spingerlo lontano dal gruppo, dovevano parlare di dove potesse essere la tomba, trovare una pista concreta per mettere in modo la fase successiva: scavare, perché iniziava seriamente a pensare che non avrebbero trovato nessuna porta da sfondare. «Direi che la nostra parte da turisti l’abbiamo fatta, ora dobbiamo concentrarci sulla tomba. Ricordi quando ho detto che i monaci dovevano aver costruito in questa zona per un motivo? L’idea che mi è frullata in testa è che qui doveva esserci qualcosa, tipo delle pietre abbandonate che hanno poi utilizzato in parte per la costruzione del monastero.»

«Se quello che dici fosse vero, i precedenti storici che hanno scavato nella zona avrebbero trovato qualcosa. Dalle mie ricerche non esiste niente del genere, oltre ciò che si conosce. Certo la scelta di costruire così lontano dal fiume è strana.»

«Tutto ciò su cui posiamo gli occhi non è mai stato sepolto da altri o dal tempo, chi ci dice che sotto questa sabbia non vi sia qualcosa che nessuno ha mai trovato?» Alcuni turisti invasero l’aria, il loro chiacchiericcio unito agli scatti delle macchine fotografiche lo innervosirono. «Ricordi cosa c’è scritto nel papiro: Enlil nomina un disegno d’arpa. Le pietre con cui è stato costruito il monastero sono tutte uguali: mattoni cotti al sole e su alcuni è possibile ancora riconoscere i segni degli scalpelli. Ma se la mia teoria è giusta nella zona più a nord potrebbe essere ben visibile un’arpa, sempre se il tempo non l’ha cancellata. Io credo che i monaci hanno trovato la tomba e l'hanno resa inviolabile, la solita storia: diamo ai fedeli un corpo e crederanno.»

La comprensione negli occhi del compagno finalmente si fece largo. «Tu hai sempre creduto che il fulcro della nostra ricerca fosse questo monastero, hai solo voluto la conferma definitiva. La tomba non mai stata in superfice. Come ho fatto a non analizzare bene quella parte in cui Enlil lo dice?» Fece segno di abbassare la voce, Sté stava viaggiando su ampi picchi di eccitazione che andava smorzata. «La parete più a nord, inizio a muovermi in quella direzione scandaglierò pietra per pietra se è necessario.»

Tyler lasciò al compagno l’arduo compito di trovare qualcosa di vagamente simile al disegno di un’arpa. Nel frattempo poteva sfruttare il tempo per fare una bella chiacchierata con il custode. L’uomo doveva conoscere bene il posto, con tutte le storielle che giravano intorno alle mura, in fondo bisognava prendere informazioni su più campi. Soprattutto quando si aveva a che fare con uno schiavo avaro di parole.

«Salam aleikum.» Sorrise avvicinandosi lentamente. Gli piaceva parlare in arabo, all’inizio aveva voluto imparare quella lingua solo per i genitori, da stupido credeva che fosse un modo per tenerli vicino.

«Aleikum salam.» Sedette vicino al vecchio, sotto l’ombra rilasciata dalle mura di cinta.

«Deve essere noioso per te stare qui tutto il giorno, forse troverai simpatica l’orda di turisti che vengono in visita al monastero. Io la trovo troppo rumorosa e fastidiosa. Il deserto è un luogo di silenzio, chi viene qui dovrebbe rispettarlo.» L’uomo non rispose sorrise soltanto, l’odore forte dei dromedari arrivava fino a loro, pungente e aspro come quello del sudore. «Sai, posso darti del tu, mi affascinano le storie. Forse tu conosci qualche storia non raccontata nei libri sulla costruzione di questo edificio? Certo il fiume non dista molto, ma è privo d’acqua e anche conservarla doveva essere difficile. Cosa spinge un monaco a voler vivere così lontano dalla principale fonte di vita dell’Egitto?»

Credeva di aver calcato leggermente la mano, in fondo quella povera anima poteva non conoscere nulla. Restò in silenzio attendendo la risposta dell’uomo qualunque fosse. «La storia, sembra che tutto venga alla luce, ma per quanto gli studiosi facciano non sempre si può trovare una risposta. Il tempo, lo scorrere dei secoli ha sepolto molte cose che non verranno mai alla luce e fattelo dire da questo vecchio, meglio così. Gli uomini non potranno mai comprendere fino in fondo il passato, se lo facessero il futuro non sarebbe un continuo tornare indietro percorrendo gli stessi passi sbagliati. Credo che i monaci copti volessero una vita tranquilla, almeno finché non compresero quanto difficile fosse restare qui.» L’uomo batté le mani sulle ginocchia prima di rialzarsi per dirigersi vero l’accesso del monastero, poteva dirlo era molto deluso. Il vecchio lo lasciava a bocca asciutta e mani vuote, avrebbe dovuto contare solo sulle informazioni raccolte. «Alcuni dicono che fu costruito per la presenza di un santo che volle essere sepolto qui, ma quando abbandonarono la struttura i monaci portarono via tutto.»

Quella poteva essere molto interessante invece come notizia. Tyler sospirò pesantemente osservando il vecchio allontanarsi, avrebbe dovuto mettere insieme le informazioni e collegarle, ma non ne aveva voglia. Voleva solo godersi il leggero fresco dato dall’ombra, si sarebbe volentieri fatto una birra ghiacciata per placare l’arsura. Stephen era ancora alla ricerca di un punto dove iniziare a scavare… doveva raggiungerlo, non poteva abbandonarlo in un momento così delicato. Un bel pensiero, ma non andò in cerca del compagno, prese a osservare la sabbia e come il vento la smuoveva creando piccoli mulinelli. Poteva far finta di non sentire il senso di appartenenza alla terra d’Egitto, rinnegarlo era un’altra storia. La desolazione che lo circondava lo riportò nella stanza dell’orfanotrofio in cui lo avevano abbandonato. All’infanzia vissuta, alle crisi di panico che da sveglio riusciva a tenere a bada, ma di notte diventavano il suo tormento. Quanti psicologi lo avevano visitato? Non lo ricordava più, tutti credevano che sarebbe impazzito e rinchiuso in manicomio, invece arrivò ser Mark. Il padre di Lyanna si presentò il giorno del suo sesto compleanno e lo condusse con sé nello Yorkshire. Doveva tutto a quell’uomo, gli aveva dato una vita concedendogli di studiare, eppure non era mai riuscito a dirgli un grazie. In lui restava la convinzione che l'uomo conoscesse i suoi genitori e Lyanna non era da meno, sapeva e taceva, questo poneva un muro tra loro nonostante la confidenza e l’amicizia che li legava. Due braccia lo avvolsero da dietro, spingendolo verso un torace sudato. Il respiro caldo sul collo lo fece rabbrividire.

«Non posso lasciarti solo che ti perdi dietro pensieri inutili. Sono qui da un po’ e ho osservato la ruga sulla fronte farsi sempre più marcata, dov’era la tua testa?» Sorrise muovendo il capo contro la maglietta madida dell’altro.

«Dove di solito sta quando penso alla mia infanzia.» Si rialzò scostandolo da sé, molti li guardavano straniti e non ci teneva a dare scandalo ora che avevano elementi concreti tra le mani. «Bene, se hai finito il giro turistico possiamo tornare alla nostra tenda, per parlare delle rispettive scoperte. Magari con un buon tè e dopo una doccia fresca.»

Stephen era giunto quando la vita procedeva verso lidi avventurosi e pericolosi, Lyanna aveva chiaramente detto che erano simili. All’inizio non aveva compreso cosa volesse dire, due uomini agli antipodi eppure quella dannata donna la doveva sapere lunga.

continua...


	15. Capitolo VII - Seconda parte

Stephen aveva lasciato mezzo deserto nella doccia improvvisata. Fuori dalla tenda il sole scottava ustionando la pelle e il caldo impediva quasi di respirare. L’unica cosa da fare era approfittare della sosta forzata per parlare della fase successiva, il tempo a disposizione iniziava a scarseggiare. Tyler, non doveva neanche dirlo, sembrava perso in un mondo tutto suo. Ravvivò i capelli ancora umidi, poteva fare ben poco quando versava in quella condizione. Stranamente però, appena mise piede nella tenda, il compagno era tutto preso a digitare sul telefonino. «Non sprecherei le batterie non serve a molto giocare con il cellulare.»

«Sto mandando una mail a Lyanna.»

«Però? Dimmi dove hai trovato una connessione qui?»

«Non siamo molto lontani dalla civiltà. Un po’ ma il cellulare naviga, con calma e pazienza sono riuscito a usare internet.» Gli sedette vicino cercando di mettere ordine tra le varie mappe sparse a terra.

«Ho guardato attentamente mentre perlustravo la zona, vicino le mura della chiesa, ci sono simboli che non c’entrano molto con la fede.» Prese la macchina digitale mostrandogli le foto effettuate, allargò quanto meglio poteva l’immagine.

«Ho parlato con il custode, parlava di corpi e santi. Collegando tutto insieme dovremmo essere nel punto di cui parla Enlil nel papiro, con questo non dico che lì ci sia qualcosa, ma possiamo provare.»

Stephen guardò di nuovo la foto. «Io credo che abbiamo trovato la X dove scavare. Il problema resta uno, se non conduce da nessuna parte, quanto tempo abbiamo per trovare l’accesso seguendo un’altra strada?»

«Stanotte.» Stephen stava per rispondergli a tono, ma l’altro era terribilmente serio. «Stanotte cercheremo il varco, sempre se esiste, e domani troveremo una scusa per restare ancora un giorno qui. Voglio entrare nella tomba e tornare nel nostro albergo con il materiale scoperto, se ci sarà. Nessuna titubanza o altro questo voglio ti sia chiaro non più di due notti. Non ci sarà un’altra strada da cercare!»

«Sei sempre definitivo. Non possiamo fare tutto in così poco tempo.» Sentiva il nervoso salirgli, potevano sostare ancora un po’ nel deserto e concedersi il giusto tempo per affrontare tutto con molta calma.

«Dobbiamo chiudere la cosa in fretta, Sté. Quindi prepariamo tutto il materiale utile per la nostra passeggiata notturna.»

«Sei un essere detestabile.»

«Si anch’io provo lo stesso sentimento per te!» Tyler gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra, che non riuscì a cancellargli il disappunto dal volto. Sospirò iniziando a raccogliere torce e batterie, macchine fotografiche e videocamere. «So che quello che sto per dire non ti piacerà, ma ecco potresti lasciare andare solo me. Sono un miscredente con la fedina internazionale sporca, non rovinerei di certo le mie speranze di salvezza.»

L’altro rise accarezzandogli la barba sempre più incolta. «Hai bisogno di me, soprattutto sai che voglio esserci quando la troveremo. Inoltre mi piacerebbe avere sulla fedina penale scritto: profanatore di tombe.»

«Bene, novello Indiana Jones è ora, andiamo a conoscere questo schiavo.»

Stava calando la notte; il cielo un tappeto blu tempestato di stelle brillava sulla distesa di sabbia. Le orme, lasciate dal passaggio dei turisti, erano state cancellate dal leggero vento spirato nel pomeriggio rendendo la sabbia perfettamente compatta. Camminavano cercando di lasciare meno tracce possibili. Al buio le mura sembravano spettrali, cercando di non inciampare lungo il percorso raggiunsero la zona interessata della chiesa. «Ci siamo Tyler…»

«Aspetta!» Tyler prese la trascrizione del papiro dello schiavo. Dalle foto fatte quella mattina quello era il punto di partenza. Stephen avrebbe voluto chiedere ma restava in attesa. Il compagno possedeva un fiuto innato per scoprire l’ubicazione di reperti nascosti. Quei pensieri vennero distratti dall'amante che prese tastare il muro.

«Posso sapere che stai cercando? Cosa non ti convince?»

«Tocca la pietra in questo punto. Note e disegno…» Toccò di nuovo la roccia iniziando a far leva per spostarla, non si mosse di un millimetro. «Tyler?»

«Diavolo di uno schiavo, quante ne sapeva! Parla di nord,» Il muro non poteva essere spostato, forse... camminò indietro puntato il fascio di luce su dove una volta era posizionato l’altare.

«Guarda qui? Purtroppo i bordi sono rovinati ma è un’arpa. Forse sotto questa piastrella c’è l’ingresso.»

«In teoria potresti avere ragione in pratica… non credo si possa fare.»

«Siamo così vicini e tu vuoi fermarti? No!» Prese la giusta attrezzatura per rimuovere la pietra senza rovinarla.

Dovevano essere da poco passate le quattro. Stephen avrebbe dovuto ascoltare il compagno, da soli non potevano sperare di ritrovare la tomba. Lasciò cadere il punteruolo, osservando il lavoro, ancora non erano riusciti a pulire tutti i bordi così da staccare lastra per sollevarla. Le braccia gli dolevano. Guardò Tyler, i muscoli rilucevano sotto la carezza delle stelle, si era tolto la maglia ed era uno spettacolo per gli occhi quel corpo sudato. Percepiva il suo odore forte, il guizzo dei muscoli sodi nello sforzo erano pura tentazione. All'attenta contemplazione il suo corpo reagì di conseguenza, Dio gli avrebbe volentieri gridato di prenderlo.

«Hai finito di guardami il culo? Muoviti non posso fare tutto il lavoro da solo, la vuoi trovare o no questa tomba?» Sorrise, non avevano speranze di trovare Enlil, ma potevano impegnare il resto della notte in attività più piacevoli.

«Mi piace guardarti il culo, sei terribilmente eccitante in questo momento.» Raggiunse il compagno.

«Ti piaccio tutto sudato e maleodorante? Però questa è nuova, mister perfezione!» L'amante continuava segnare i bordi della pietra per sollevarla e gli occhi erano concentrati sul lavoro, lo colse leggermente di sorpresa appena appoggiò le mani per accarezzargli la pelle nuda della schiena.

«Mi piaci sempre, ma così hai un che di animalesco…» Lo Strinse a sé facendogli percepire quanto fosse eccitato. «Ho perso le speranze di trovare la tomba, almeno posso prenderti qui tutto sudato, sporco e affaticato…» Le parole si bloccarono in gola, appena l'altro riuscì staccare l'ultimo pezzo d'intonaco.

«Perché ti sei fermato? La prospettiva è molto interessante.» Stephen lo lasciò, facendo leva con la pala cercò di sollevare la piastrella ma era troppo pesante. «Stè che ti prende…»

«Aiutami, l’intonaco è tolto ma pesa terribilmente.» In due distribuirono le forze e con cautela riuscirono a sollevare la lastra di qualche centimetro. Cercando di non romperla fecero passare una rete precedentemente preparata, in modo da trascinare quel pezzo di pavimento senza rovinarlo.

«Cazzo è quello?» Una specie di botola, il legno ormai completamente marcio, venne alla luce. «Non può essere…»

«Tyler è l’entrata, l’abbiamo trovata.» Era preda di qualcosa mai provato, il cuore batteva all'impazzata mentre l'altro restava accigliato e dubbioso.

continua...


	16. Capitolo IX - Prima parte

Tyler faticava a credere ai suoi occhi: Stephen aveva ragione su tutto. L’accesso alla tomba era lì sotto i suoi occhi e non sapeva come comportarsi. L’alba bussava all’orizzonte, aprire la botola ed entrare poteva essere troppo pericoloso. «Non possiamo aprirla ora… abbiamo il tempo solo di sistemare la pietra e raccattare gli oggetti sparsi in giro.» Lo sguardo di puro odio dell’amante non lo colpì minimamente, comprendeva il suo stato d’animo, ma lasciarsi sopraffare dall'emozione poteva rivelarsi un’azione stupida. «Ascolta, sappiamo dov'è e domani avrai tutto il tempo necessario per esaminare ciò che contiene.»

«D’accordo! Non posso fare altrimenti, come al solito decidi solo tu!» Tyler cercò di mantenere un'imprecazione nel vederlo allontanarsi senza dire altro, lo aveva lasciato da solo. Sistemò la pietra, con notevole sforzo, cercando di uniformarla al resto. Cancellò ogni segno di passaggio prima di raggiungere il compagno nella tenda. Stephen era disteso, ancora vestito, sul letto da campo dandogli le spalle. «Andiamo non è da te questo comportamento, sai benissimo che non potevamo fare altro.»

Un sonoro sbuffo lo tranquillizzò, almeno in parte, ma quella reazione spropositata lo lasciava perplesso. «Lo so! Non cambia che per un momento avrei voluto trucidarti, un po’ come ai vecchi tempi quando mi trattavi da moccioso facendomi saltare i nervi.»

Sorrise, poteva capirlo dover abbandonare proprio nel momento topico non doveva essere stato facile. Rispettò la rabbia del compagno cercando di non essere invadente e chiuse gli occhi, quel progetto era tutto tranne che al punto finale.

«Aprila, ti prego. Non posso più attendere, voglio sapere cosa c’è sotto!» Tyler iniziò a calcare i bordi, per liberare tutto il perimetro intorno della botola. Stephen aveva pazientato fino al tramonto, appena calata la notte, senza aspettarlo, si era diretto verso il sito della tomba. Deterse il sudore dalla fronte prima di prendere un coltellino svizzero iniziando ad armeggiare con la serratura, quanto sentì il click di apertura il cuore perse un battito, misero le pale da entrambi i lati del legno in modo da aiutarsi a sollevare il coperchio. L’odore di muffa e chiuso li investì nell'istante. Per un momento il fiato gli venne a mancare per il puzzo sprigionato dal luogo antico, non potevano scendere subito la tomba aveva bisogno di respirare, ammesso fosse ciò che cercavano, prima di calarsi ed esplorarla. Doveva essere passata da poco la mezzanotte, quando calarono una fune insieme a un paio di torce a pile accese, per vedere cosa ci fosse all'interno, potevano esserci scorpioni o serpenti per quanto ne sapevano. Tyler aveva deciso di essere il primo, nonostante le rimostranze e borbottii di Sté, dopo aver indossato la mascherina di protezione. Mentre scendeva poteva notare come la pietra grezza pian piano diventasse più liscia e scolpita finché non poggiò i piedi sul polveroso pavimento. Mosse la corda tre volte, segnale al compagno che poteva scendere. Attese muovendo il fascio di luce, puntandolo in fondo, erano in una piccola stanza, massimo quindici metri forse anche meno, l’unica parte decorata era la parete che convertiva a nord dove posto su un ripiano in marmo c’era il corpo di una mummia in perfetta conservazione.

«O cazzo!» Sulla parete, dipinto, poteva scorgersi l’immagine dell’uomo sepolto. Nonostante gli anni e il tempo l’affresco era in ottimo stato di conservazione: distingueva i lunghi capelli biondi, le forme di un pallido viso e gli occhi verdi. Intorno alla figura, bellissima nella sua semplicità, una miriade di colori convertivano in una serie di dipinti che raffiguravano la vita dello schiavo nei suoi momenti più salienti. Le navi sul fiume, il matrimonio della padrona, scene di caccia, danze e lui intento a suonare l’arpa. Amalgamate alla vita quotidiana, spiccavano le immagini che descrivevano l’amore per il nobile Haddad. Loro due nel giardino, insieme sotto la luna e infine la morte del comandante. «È tutto vero, ciò che descrive nel papiro è qui.»

«É qui da quasi quattromila anni, ha atteso secoli perché leggessimo e comprendessimo la sua storia. Quanto tempo abbiamo? Dimmi che posso restare finché vorrò?»

«Non molto Stephen, sai che la tua richiesta è impossibile. Quindi mettiamoci al lavoro!» La sala non era molto grande ci misero poco per esplorarla minuziosamente e fotografare, da ogni angolazione, i disegni sulle pareti. Lo schiavo amava la musica e molte composizioni erano impilate nella nicchia dove i classici vasi canopi scintillavano sinistri alla luce delle torce. Doveva essere davvero un bravo suonatore e anche un esperto danzatore. Tyler osservò Stephen avvicinarsi al diario posto accanto al corpo mummificato, il deterioramento dei papiri era ben visibile rispetto al resto, che risultava perfettamente conservato. Il rumore sinistro delle pagine sfogliate dal compagno lo fece rabbrividire, e una piccola nuvola di polvere salì dal reperto preoccupandolo.

_«Tornai dalla padrona, il nobile Haddad era con me, una settimana dopo la mia partenza. In qualche modo, con il mio gesto sconsiderato, lo avevo indotto a far ritorno all'uomo conosciuto e ammirato l’ormai lontano giorno del loro matrimonio. Non una parola pronunciammo per tutto il viaggio. Lui non desiderava aprire il cuore e raccontarmi il perché della fuga, del suo sprofondare in basso. In fondo sono solo uno schiavo, il nobile Haddad non è tenuto a darmi nessuna spiegazione, eppure non posso impedire all'animo di soffrire. Il cuore ricerca e aspetta una parola,_ _ma l’uomo che amo continua a restare distante. Ho sperato e atteso al nostro ritrovo ogni notte, Narmer non ha più richiesto la mia compagnia. Rifulge dal mio sguardo, quasi timoroso di respirare la stessa aria. Ogni notte percorro il giardino, l’odore del fiume rivaleggia con quello esotico dei fiori. Passeggio tra i corridoi silenziosi con una candela tra le mani in attesa di sentire la padrona chiamarmi e poterlo così vedere, seppur per un breve momento, ancora una volta disteso privo di veli e godere della vista del suo corpo. Bearmi di piacere per qualcosa di nuovo preclusomi._ _Lo chiamo il tormento degli illusi: l’amore. Io amo e per quanto sciocco possa sembrare non potrei amare nessun altro nella mia vita.»_

La voce di Stephen si spense con una nota di malinconia. Le parole custodivano dolore e solitudine. Nel papiro ritrovato lo schiavo aveva menzionato il diario in cui raccontava la storia vissuta con il comandante egiziano, ora ne avevano la prova. Nonostante il cinismo provava una profonda tenerezza per l’uomo che giaceva morto sul ripiano di pietra. Vivere la vita lontano da colui che amava, per godere dei pochi instanti di felicità concessi. Troppo breve e inteso per poter dire di averlo pienamente vissuto, eppure si erano amati. Non conosceva i pensieri del nobile Haddad, ma Enlil avrebbe dato la vita per quell'amore e la sua tomba ne era la testimonianza. Esisteva ancora un simile amore al mondo d’oggi? Qualcuno pronto ad anteporre la propria felicità per quella della persona amata? Una favoletta della buonanotte esistita solo nei grandi racconti dei poeti. Pochi sceglievano la sofferenza, che è parte stessa dell’amore, accontentandosi di effimere e false felicità. Tyler sospirò, dovevano muoversi e uscire di lì prima dell’alba. Guardò il quadrante luminoso dell’orologio, mancava poco alle tre e mezza del mattino. «Stephen lo so che vorresti restare qui per giorni, ma non abbiamo quel tempo. Quindi per favore ascoltami, tra meno di un’ora dobbiamo essere fuori e tornare al campo cancellando la nostra presenza. Prendi il diario, per il resto abbiamo fotografato quasi tutto. Dopo quando saremo usciti da qui potrai esaminare ogni singolo reperto.»

Stava violando il momento tanto atteso dall'altro e lo sapeva, ma doveva rimanere razionale. Soprattutto gli premeva di nascondere le tracce del loro passaggio, la tomba era rimasta inviolata per secoli e voleva che lo restasse ancora. Non avrebbero dovuto toccare niente, ma il diario non l’avrebbe lasciato; il compagno desiderava leggere la storia di Enlil, quindi per quanto non volesse ammetterlo stavano profanando una tomba. «Credo sia tutto. Abbiamo sforato di qualche minuto quindi metti le ali ai piedi.»

«Mi spiace abbandonarlo. Sembra così solo, ha vissuto una vita di solitudine e anche nella morte gli è rimasta accanto.»

Stephen accarezzò le bende ormai essiccate che avvolgevano il volto di Enlil, gli occhi sembravano completamente persi, brillavano di ammirazione e amore. Una fitta di gelosia lo colse e boccheggiò pericolosamente colpito dalla sensazione di odio scoppiatagli nel petto e rivolta a un uomo morto da secoli. La mano calda del compagno si posò sulla guancia e istintivamente fece un passo indietro, si sentiva sporco per quei pensieri idioti e di riflesso guardò l’amante con freddezza. «Tutto bene, Tyler? Cosa c’è?»

«Sto bene, andiamo.» La sua reazione era stata stupida, inoltre come avrebbe reagito Stephen? Come poteva spiegargli la paura? Come dirgli, senza essere deriso, che aveva provato gelosia verso una mummia? Stava accadendo qualcosa dentro di lui, quei sentimenti di possesso violento non gli appartenevano.

continua...


	17. Capitolo IX - seconda parte

Stephen allontanò le mani dalla testiera del pc per massaggiare gli occhi stanchi, anche quella notte non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, da quando avevano fatto ritorno sulla riva orientale passava il tempo chino sulla traduzione del diario di Enlil. Il buttarsi a capofitto nel lavoro era dovuto anche al comportamento strano di Tyler. La fretta di uscire dalla tomba e la freddezza con cui lo aveva guardato, ancora non avevano trovato una spiegazione logica. Anche perché quell'atteggiamento scostante e nervoso era svanito di ritorno all'albergo. Guardò la porta della camera da letto chiusa, invidiava l’amante per il riuscire a dormire dopo quello che avevano fatto. Il sonno non riusciva a ghermirlo, sentiva ancora l’adrenalina scorrere in lui, riposava lo stretto necessario. Voleva leggere il diario. Stava diventando un’ossessione. Doveva finirlo e comprendere, ma soprattutto scovare gli indizi su dove fosse ubicata la tomba del nobile Haddad.

Lasciò il pc per ammirare lo spettacolo dell’isola Elefantina, scintillante di luci in mezzo alle acque del Nilo, il cielo trapuntato di stelle andava a spegnersi piano sotto l’arrivo dall'aurora. Lo sguardo passo oltre cercando di scorgere il monastero di San Simeone e le pietre che custodivano l’accesso alla tomba dello schiavo. Era talmente avvolto dallo schiavo riusciva a vederlo nella sua interezza: capelli biondi, occhi verdi, il volto delicato di un fanciullo privo di barba, la bocca morbida e il naso leggermente pronunciato. La figura dipinta sulla parete nella tomba raffigurava un uomo bello, uno straniero nella terra del grande fiume, ambita preda di molti eppure alla fine il suo cuore si era legato a qualcuno di inaccessibile. Il leggero russare dell’amante arrivò alle orecchie dalla porta chiusa riportalo al presente e al proprio di amore, neanche loro erano una coppia classica. Vivevano una vita fatta di lunghi periodi di separazione, dovuti principalmente al lavoro, condito da momenti di solitudine voluti dai loro caratteri. A volte si chiedeva, quando restavano per settimane lontani, se non desiderasse un rapporto più normale con qualcuno meno distante e freddo in grado di farlo ridere in ogni momento e non a periodi alterni. Qualcuno non perennemente voltato al passato, ma che guardava al presente e quanto potevano creare insieme. Dio, si odiava per quei pensieri, ma esistevano non poteva rinnegarli. Stephen sospirò, Tyler era il classico maschio alpha, gli dava il nervoso la consapevolezza di piacere per quel lato primitivo e sexy di cui si vantava quando era nel pieno del delirio di onnipotenza. «L’odio è l’altra faccia dell’amore,» mormorò. Tornò al tavolo prendendo il diario tra le mani, la reliquia sembrava deteriorarsi sotto i suoi occhi e la polvere gialla era ben visibile lungo il ripiano. «Bisogna assolutamente fare più attenzione, i papiri sono troppo consumati dal tempo.»

_Il cielo si popola di stelle illuminando il fiume e il deserto, riesco distinguere le dune. Mi piace la notte, silenziosa e buia come il mio animo da quando la consapevolezza di amare chi non dovrei mi è scesa nel cuore. Uno schiavo, un reietto del mondo nonostante la posizione privilegiata. Una vita passata tra soprusi finché non sono stato venduto all'uomo giusto. Una vita di schiavitù e odio, una lotta silenziosa combattuta con le migliori armi che possedevo per sopravvivere, e alla fine il destino mi ha condotto nella città dalle cento porte._ _La città baciata dal soffio di Horus e le acque della grande Hapi dove ho perfezionato l’arte per la musica e la danza. Affinando il mio udito, allenando le mie mani per acquisire scioltezza e agilità sulle corde, nello stesso modo muovo il corpo creando danze sempre più impegnative, per allietare i nobili in visita dai padroni. La musica è stata una compagna per molto tempo, un rifugio quando l’animo aveva bisogno di un abbraccio amorevole in cui perdersi. Finché non è giunto lui a risvegliarmi dal lungo sonno in cui mi cullavo._ _Dovevo capirlo dal non riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal suo corpo, dalle labbra e dalle braccia possenti in cui desidero perdermi. Namer rappresenta tutto ciò che la vita non mi ha dato, un porto sicuro e l’amore. L’avergli insegnato a suonare l’arpa è stato un gesto puramente egoistico. Volevo passare del tempo da solo con lui, ma alla fine quando tutto sembrava convertire verso qualcosa di proibito l’adorato comandante è cambiato._

_Questa sera lascio presto i nobili padroni con un’infinita tristezza nel cuore, non posso resistere alla vista di lui sorridente e affascinante con chiunque. Allo stesso mondo in cui è freddo e scostante con me. Il nobile Haddad ha letto il sentimento nei miei occhi e per questo mi spinge lontano da sé, inorridisce al pensiero di essere oggetto dell’amore di un umile schiavo. Inorridisce al pensiero di essere amato da un uomo._

_Il bagliore delle candele filtra attraverso le tende chiare, dal tessuto quasi impalpabile, ricordo di essermi addormentato poco dopo aver visto il nobile Namer coricarsi al fianco della padrona. Gli occhi addolciti nell'espressione, ma velati di malinconia, le labbra piegate in un sorriso di tenerezza mentre si chinava per sfiorare la guancia della nobile Neith._ _Una visione in grado di uccidermi il cuore, prima di lasciarli soli e tornare nella mia stanza._ _Il suono della musica mi costringe ad abbandonare il riposo, a lasciando il comodo giaciglio per sapere chi fosse così insonne da suonare l’arpa. Corro verso il giardino e vedo lui, avvolto dalle ombre della notte, vestito di un semplice gonnellino di lino candido, suona delicatamente lo strumento come gli ho insegnato. Gli occhi, un mare di profonda tristezza e grande angoscia. Le dita del nobile Haddad scorrono con forza sulle corde saltando qualche nota, per la poca esperienza. Mi avvicino con cautela e quando nota la mia presenza di scatto si alza in piedi indietreggiando. Il cuore si lacera e non riesco al trattenermi dal mostrare il dolore per suo ritrassi spaventato. Sento il sangue rombare nelle vene, ma non mi fermo dall'avvicinarmi._

_«Non avvicinarti, schiavo!»_

_«Perché? Una volta gradivi la mia compagnia, cosa ho fatto per meritare un simile trattamento? È lecito chiedertelo, signore.»_

_«Enlil non pormi domande, le risposte potrebbero non piacerti.»_

_«Continuate a respingermi, io desidero sapere dove ho errato...»_

_«Non voglio e non posso dirti nulla!»_

_«Perché?»_

_«È per ciò che provo che ti allontano!»_

_«Cos'è che provate?» Namer fa un passo verso di me, mi perdo guardando ogni tratto di lui dal taglio allungato degli occhi, alla bocca morbida attorniata dalla barba. «Perché mi respingete?»_

_«Perché non posso restarti accanto senza il desiderio di fare questo…» Sento ancora le labbra violare le mie con forza e passione, le braccia desiderate circondarmi per stringermi al suo corpo vigoroso. Conosco le arti d’amore, ho imparato fin da giovane. Lo baciai con tutte le mie abilità, voglio legarlo a me con questo gesto intimo e renderlo succube dal desiderio di volerne ancora…ancora…ancora…_

«Mi stai ascoltando? Stephen!» Il tono alterato lo scosse, allontanandolo dalla lettura del diario di Enlil. Il leggero scricchiolio dei papiri riempì il silenzio della stanza. «Non riesci a dormire? Dovresti riposare avrai tempo per la traduzione!»

«Siamo qui per lavorare, mentre tu russavi come un trombone io ho fatto molti progressi. Dovresti leggerlo è davvero una storia bellissima, fatico a credere che a quel tempo potesse essere così l’amore tra due uomini.»

«Per quanto possiamo riportare a galla il passato, molto resta sepolto. Era un ragazzo solo, ha conosciuto solo umiliazione e sopraffazione, comprendo il suo legarsi alla prima persona che lo ha trattato dolcemente. Senza volere niente in cambio. Deve piacerti tanto ciò che scrive, hai messo un sacco di note accanto. Hai fatto progressi su dove è situata la tomba del nobile Haddad?»

«Non credo alla tua teoria di ragazzo fragile e ammaliato alla prima persona che lo tratta con gentilezza. Ho iniziato a tradurre dall'inizio e sono arrivato al loro primo bacio, mi ha interrotto sul più bello. Enlil ha sofferto tanto in vita, la paura di sembrare un demone tentatore agli occhi dell’uomo che amava è stato fonte di grande dolore. Amare qualcuno e vederlo giorno dopo giorno tra le braccia di un altro. Desiderarne i sorrisi, parlargli e non poter fare altro che guardarlo da lontano. Deve aver avuto una grande forza d’animo, continuare ad amarlo senza incolparlo di non avergli dato il sentimento totale e unico desiderato.»

Stephen parlava con tranquillità. La sintonia e l’affinità con Enlil era palpabile, avvertiva una specie di “amore” puramente platonico per lo schiavo che lo irretiva e affascinava, una raffigurazione di ciò che desiderava per sé. Quello che, nonostante i tentativi, Tyler non era mai riuscito a dargli. Cresciuto senza genitori, non voluto da coloro che lo avevano messo al mondo, inconsciamente respingeva ogni tipo di legame. Era andato avanti con la consapevolezza di essere solo nella vita, che chiunque poteva voltare le spalle andandosene senza una spiegazione. Glielo stava insegnando lentamente e con grande fatica cosa significasse amare e lasciarsi amare. Tyler si avvicinò allungando la mano senza toccarlo. «Vorresti un amore simile? Qualcuno che ti ami in quel modo?»

«Che cosa stai dicendo? Tyler sei impazzito per caso? Sei strano da quando siamo usciti dalla tomba, ora mi fai una simile domanda. Dovresti saperlo: io voglio te, sai che non ho mai voluto altro.»

«Sei sicuro?» Stephen spinse il volto contro la mano. «Andiamo a fare colazione? Ho una fame.»

«Vuoi dirmi cosa c’è? Tyler, non puoi comportarti così senza darmi una spiegazione, inizio seriamente a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non va e mi tieni nascosta.»

«Non c’è niente, forse è tutto questo che stiamo vivendo. Voglio solo tornare a casa!»

«Io no! So che vado contro gli ordini di Lyanna, le spiegherò le mie motivazioni, ma credo sia meglio restare qui! Abbiamo la tomba a pochi passi potrebbe esserci utile, ho come il presentimento che se torniamo a casa non troverò mai quella del nobile Haddad.» L’atmosfera parve cristallizzarsi. «Non fartelo chiedere ancora! Cosa c’è che non va?»

«Ieri ho scritto a Lyanna. Torniamo a Londra domani, prepara i bagagli.»

«Cosa hai fatto?» Il rumore della sedia, spostata con forza, surclassò la voce alterata. «Avresti dovuto parlarne con me prima di fare una cosa del genere. Puoi partire se vuoi, ma io non ho intenzione di andarmene. Se torno a Londra sai bene che ci metteremo secoli prima di far ritorno in Egitto.» Tyler si alzò sospirando stancamente dirigendosi verso l’altra stanza. «Dove vai? Stiamo parlando, non fare come il tuo solito!»

«Vado a mangiare qualcosa. Quando sarai più calmo parleremo.»

Dopo il diverbio con Tyler aveva ripreso la traduzione del diario, sebbene la rabbia per l’imposizione di rientrare a Londra non si era minimamente placata. Respirando profondamente Stephen prese coraggio avvicinandosi alla stanza da letto, dovevano parlare e prima della decisione finale di Lyanna. Aprì la porta. L’altro dormiva sdraiato disteso sul fianco dando le spalle alla porta. Sorrise entrando indeciso, cosa poteva dire per fargli cambiare idea? Rimase per qualche istante fermo a osservarlo, gli dava un senso di tranquillità in quel momento. Quanto doveva pesargli dare sempre l’immagine di uomo forte, privo di spaccature e cicatrici. Ci provava a comprenderlo ma senza riuscirci fino in fondo, l’amante si nascondeva bene sotto la facciata di valoroso e impavido, eppure lui lo vedeva al di là di ogni maschera. Sedette sul letto, senza sfiorarlo, non avrebbe sistemato un’altra stupida lite con il sesso. L’attrazione tra loro era sempre stata viva e palpabile, vibrava appena si toccavano. Si desideravano con una passione e una ferocia di pelle contro pelle a cui non riusciva a dare un senso logico, non l’aveva mai provata una cosa del genere prima e a volte credeva anche non ci fosse altro a legarli, per poi darsi mentalmente dell’idiota per quei pensieri. Sospirò uscendo dalla stanza con una vistosa eccitazione tra le gambe, desiderava solo sentire le sue mani ruvide e la bocca morbida su di sé, ma non poteva cedere così. Dovevano parlare.

Continua...


	18. Capitolo X - Prima parte

Tyler si alzò dal letto, aveva passato tutta la mattinata a rigirarsi senza riuscire a dormire. Stanco aveva deciso che doveva parlare con il compagno. Scosse la testa, era abituato a nascondere i sentimenti perché aveva sempre pensato rendesse più forti. Quanto era forte prima di incontrare Stephen? Lo detestava all'inizio, classico lord inglese con la puzza sotto il naso e un bastone piantato nel culo, per molto tempo non aveva cambiato quell'opinione. Innamorarsi restava la più grande delle sciagure per un uomo, quando quel sentimento arrivava a invadere ogni parte la ragione spariva e le paure affollavano l’animo. Uscì dalla stanza, l’amante era seduto in terrazza a guardare il fiume, sembrava perso verso un punto imprecisato del paesaggio.

«Hai finito di poltrire? Oppure stai scappando da me?»

«Non ho dormito molto. Diciamo che mi sono perso a pensare.»

«Tyler…» Stephen piantò gli occhi nei propri, lo aveva già detto che le sue iridi sapevano soggiogarlo e renderlo completamente succube? Sentiva quello sguardo penetrare in profondità, lo frugava dentro, nei recessi più profondi dove non riusciva ad arrivare neanche lui per comprendersi. Quei meandri dove nascondeva il dolore e le ferite di cui non parlava mai, perché ne aveva profondamente vergogna. «Perché vuoi andare via? Che ti sta succedendo? Io…»

«Tu perché non vuoi andare via?» Stephen sgranò gli occhi e lui dovette reprimere l’istinto di baciarlo.

«Io voglio restare qui. Voglio portare a termine questo lavoro e trovare anche l’altra tomba. Inoltre ancora non me la sento di abbandonare l’Egitto.» Tyler sbuffò, mentre cercava di scacciare la delusione. Vedeva da solo quanto l’amante mentisse, nascondendogli il vero motivo.

«Non possiamo restare. Ti ricordo che abbiamo un visto temporaneo e materiale trafugato, dovremmo essere già da giorni lontano da qui.»

«Conosco benissimo la nostra situazione, non credere che tenga certe cose in bella vista o vada in giro a dire cosa abbiamo fatto. Io non credo che lasciare l’Egitto sia la soluzione giusta, ci affosseremo sui computer e mappe...»

«Va avanti, non fermati butta fuori tutto.»

«Non so, forse è una sciocchezza...»

«Dimmela lo stesso.»

«Mi piace l’Egitto e mi fa paura ritornare a Londra, siamo così vicini…» Sté esitò un’instante. «Non voglio allontanarmi dalla tomba di Enlil.»

«Che diavolo stai dicendo?»

«Beh, voglio dire potrebbe essermi utile tornare lì, magari ci è sfuggito qualche dettaglio.»

«Tu vuoi tornare solo per riposare gli occhi su una mummia, non c’è niente in quel buco.»

«Ti sbagli! C’è ciò che abbiamo scoperto insieme. Perché provi astio per uno morto da secoli?» Stavano parlando dopo giorni di silenzio e le cose non stavano andando come avrebbe voluto. Sospirò per l’ennesima volta, alzando lo sguardo su Stephen e rimase senza fiato nel vederlo assorto, lo sguardo puntato verso il monastero. Aveva bisogno di uscire dalla stanza e di camminare in mezzo alla folla, fasi un paio di birre, stare lontano da lui e quel maledetto diario. Smaltire la rabbia, ma soprattutto far scemare la maledetta sensazione di gelosia altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscito a vedere chiaramente cosa stava succedendo a entrambi.

«Dove vai?»

«Devo uscire da qui...» Disse dandogli la schiena, non aveva senso buttare fuori i tormenti. Specialmente dopo le parole dell'amante.

Tyler aveva camminato per tutto il giorno, sentiva il bisogno di stare lontano dall'amante e dalle parole pronunciate. Aprì la porta della stanza e il suono di un’arpa destò la sua curiosità spingendolo verso la veranda. Le porte a vetro scorrevoli erano aperte, il compagno era seduto lì concentrato nella lettura del diario, mentre le note uscivano dal cellulare sul tavolino basso. Sembrava così assorto, eppure alzò lo sguardo imbarazzato mettendo subito a tacere la musica appena lo vide. «Che stai facendo?»

«Nulla di importante. Volevo leggere le parole di Enlil con il suono dell’arpa in sottofondo.» Il vento fresco della notte lo fece rabbrividire.

«Cosa ti sta succedendo, fatico a riconoscerti. Abbiamo fatto altre scoperte insieme e non ti sei mai comportato in questo modo. Comprendo il tuo attaccamento a questa scoperta, ma…»

«Tu credi di sapere sempre tutto vero? Dimmi la verità ti dà fastidio che sia io ad aver fatto la grande scoperta, oppure ti rode che altro desti il mio interesse al di fuori di te?» Quelle parole lo colpirono al centro del petto facendogli male.

«A volte è facile fare dei paragoni, soprattutto quando il sentimento provato per chi abbiamo accanto passa un momento di profonda crisi. Ci sono state così tante incomprensioni tra noi, negli ultimi mesi abbiamo litigato talmente tante volte e principalmente ci siamo scontrati duramente su questo ritrovamento. Capisco quanto possa essere affascinante e porsi domande di conseguenza, anch'io lo ho fatto. Mi sono chiesto spesso se avessi voluto qualcun altro vicino. Qualcuno con la tua stessa voglia di scoprire la tomba di Enlil e che ti sapesse dare quel tipo d’amore.» Sospirò sedendosi.

«Io volevo te accanto, anche quando credevo di odiarti siamo sempre stati affiancati nei progetti. Mi offende che pensi che stia facendo paragoni tra te e Enlil. Andiamo, mi sembri un bambino a cui hanno tolto il giocattolo preferito, ti ricordo che ho una testa e so pensare benissimo senza lasciarmi influenzare!»

«Ti stai lasciando suggestionare, prova a negarlo? Vuoi trattarmi da bambino sciocco, può essere che le insicurezze mi facciano apparire tale. IO TI HO VISTO IN QUELLA TOMBA. Ho visto la voglia di avere qualcuno al tuo fianco come lui. È MORTO. Ma potresti trovare uno così, una persona in grado di darti esattamente ciò che vuoi in un rapporto. Io ti lascerei libero, sebbene nel modo sbagliato lo ho sempre fatto, non ti ho imposto nulla Stephen.» Tyler si interruppe deglutendo e distogliendo lo sguardo, voleva impedire all'amante di vedere ciò che stava provando. La stilettata in risposta arrivò comunque, con la cattiveria che l’amante sapeva maneggiare benissimo.

«Sai cosa non capisci? Io so che sono sentimenti di altre persone, un amore d’altri tempi che non può minimamente paragonarsi a quello che esiste tra noi. Perché effettivamente io non lo capisco più cosa abbiamo, mi stai mostrando i tuoi limiti e non sono più in grado di accettarli. Quando avrò finito la traduzione prenderò una decisione in merito, in questo momento il nostro rapporto può passare in secondo piano. Basta litigi!»

L’altro si alzò precipitosamente rientrando nella stanza. Tyler non disse niente per fermalo. Cosa poteva dirgli? Che lo amava, forse non nel modo giusto, ma lo amava e come tutti gli uomini aveva bisogno di rassicurazioni. Poteva dirgli che, per quanto provasse, i fantasmi del passato continuavano a tormentarlo. Che vederlo così voglioso di altro lo faceva sentire messo in disparte per l’ennesima volta. Il cuore gli batteva furiosamente nel petto, strinse gli occhi, cercando di non percepire quella sensazione di vuoto e profonda solitudine.

Continua...


	19. Capitolo X - seconda parte

_Silenziosa e tranquilla è la notte, cammino verso l'angolo appartato del giardino. La luna brilla piena scivolando sulle acque di Hapi, facendole luccicare come una distesa di diamanti. Oltre i veli mossi dal vento, percepisco una presenza ferma sotto il pergolato, Namer è abbandonato sui morbidi cuscini e dorme placidamente. Sorrido inginocchiandomi alla grande arpa, un dolce sguardo all'uomo addormento e comincio a suonare. Mi sento bruciare, il corpo arde dal desiderio di averlo e di sentirlo sprofondare dentro di me. Lo voglio, per la prima volta sono io a desiderare il contatto di pelle e carezze, bocca e gemiti, forse per questo non oso chiedere e attendo._ _Perso nei pensieri non percepisco la sua presenza vicina, solo quando le sue braccia mi stringono al suo torace caldo e solido lascio andare un piccolo gemito._

_«Mi hai richiamato a te?» Continuo a muovere le dita sulle corde tese. «Mi piace ascoltarti, mi piace guardarti suonare.» Volgo il capo e la musica cessa, mi perdo nei suoi occhi a un soffio delle labbra._

_«La creo per te.» Gli catturo la bocca, sento che stanotte ci saremmo persi l’uno nell'altro. Lo so ancor prima di avvertire le mani di Namer armeggiare per sfilare le spille, che tengono chiuso il tessuto del mio gonnellino, lo lascio fare; voglio essere toccato e averlo addosso._

_«Continua a suonare per me, Enlil non smettere e parlami della musica.» Mi bacia il collo continuando a denudare la mia pelle, tremo spingendomi verso di lui e appoggio le dita sulle corde riprendendo a suonare. Per anni ho svenduto il mio corpo, donandolo al miglior offerente o piegato dalle avide mani di un padrone. Ora assaporo il vero tocco dato dal desiderio, la lussuria che accende i lombi facendoli bruciare e l’impellente bisogno di essere un unico._

_«Le note, non basta conoscerle per saperle suonare...» Come posso parlare se sento le sue carezze in ogni dove. Mi succhia la base del collo, violandomi la pelle con il suo tocco di guerriero.«Namer,» è la prima volta che gemo il suo nome. È la prima volta che sento il corpo tremare. La disarmonica musica che suono accende la lussuria dell’uomo dietro di me. Il suo vigore, turgido e bagnato, preme contro il solco dei glutei facendomi gemere. Lo voglio nel profondo, invadermi con violenza se questo desidera._

_«Enlil, mio bellissimo Enlil. Gli dei ti hanno mandato a me. Io che non desideravo questo matrimonio, ho gioito solo quando i tuoi occhi verdi, come le acque del Nilo, si sono posati nei miei.»_

_Mi giro per baciarlo, succhiandogli le labbra. La barba mi segna la pelle del volto graffiandola. Gemo appena mi accarezza la punta del sesso. Sono eccitato, una sensazione che non credo di aver mai provato prima. «Vi desidero...»_

_«Parlami Enlil, non come uno schiavo al padrone. Ma come un’amante al suo amato. Menti... mentimi, ma ne ho bisogno.» Mi spingo contro di lui, allontanando la mano dalle corde dell’arpa, gli tocco il sesso, liscio e duro, gioco con la peluria alla base godendo del piacere di cui è preda il suo corpo._

_«Non devo mentirti. Ti voglio. Ti ho desiderato ogni notte in cui giacevi con Neith. Avrei voluto essere al suo posto e averti dentro di me... Farti gemere solo per mio merito e renderti felice.» Un sospirò prima di accogliere le dita nella bocca, gli occhi d’ambra bruciano. Le iridi che mi hanno soggiogato dal primo istante mi tengono incatenato. Succhio con avidità le falangi, gioco con la lingua e denti finché non le lascia scivolare via._

_«Suona ancora. Voglio sentirti gemere insieme alla musica che crei per tenermi ai tuoi piedi.» Riprendo a suonare, chinandomi leggermente in avanti per dargli libero accesso, con delicatezza mi invita ad aprire maggiormente le gambe e sempre piano gioca con l’apertura tra i glutei. Le dita umide bagnano piano i bordi rugosi prima di farsi spazio all’interno. Gemo. La carezza è delicata, passionale e mi fa tremare. Entra ed esce, affonda e si ritrae e io continuo a suonare gridando il mio piacere._

_«Namer.»_

_«Enlil.» Sospira penetrandomi. Le mie mani scivolano sulle corde stringendole per il dolore che mi provoca. È gentile, ma non può impedirmi di sentire il fastidio che il suo sprofondare in me procura. Si ferma respirandomi sulla pelle. Lo sento quando vorrebbe muoversi e prendermi con ferocia, ma si trattiene, vuole che provi solo piacere dalla nostra unione. «Gli dei mi puniranno.»_

_«Che condannino entrambi. Ti ho desiderato tanto.» Oscillo il corpo per farlo scivolare ancora più dentro._

_«No... aspetta, non voglio farti male.» Cambia angolazione chinandosi in avanti, entra e affonda. Una scarica di piacere mi invade e ogni freno si libera, portando il mio amante a muoversi con più forza. Geme nel mio orecchio tenendomi fermo, imponendomi di godere dei piccoli affondi solo per sentire la mia voce alzarsi._

_«Namer... ancora...» Mi accarezza il ventre afferrando il mio sesso, stringendolo nella mano grande e ruvida, il pollice stuzzica la punta e l’unghia la graffia portandomi a gridare di piacere e dolore._

_«Mio Enlil, la tua voce è una musica ancor più sublime... di quella che crei con l’arpa.» Sono incapace di rispondergli, assecondo le spinte continuando a produrre note scordiate che inseguono i nostri gemiti di pura estasi. Mai il mio corpo è stato pervaso dalla vera passione. Ogni carezza e bacio. Ogni movimento della sua carne dentro di me è pura poesia e amore. «No..non...credo di poter resistere oltre. Il calore del tuo corpo, la dolcezza della tua pelle...»_

_«Lasciati andare,» un mormorio tra i respiri affannosi._

_«Vieni con me.» Una lacrima mi scivola dagli occhi, mai prima di oggi ho provato la dolcezza, l’amore e ora ne ero completamente avvolto. Assecondiamo il desiderio, stringendoci l’un l’altro arrivando al piacere nello stesso momento. Tremo stretto tra le sue braccia. Il suo corpo è ancora dentro di me. I respiri rincorrono il vento della notte._

_È stato maledettamente bello da farmi dimenticare ogni altro tocco di mani e labbra._

_È stato talmente unico da farmi rinascere a nuova vita._

_continua..._


	20. Capitolo XI - prima parte

Inondazione dopo inondazione. Mese dopo mese. Anno dopo anno. Il mondo continua a evolvere e cambiare. Conduco la stessa vita di sempre, vedo invecchiare la padrona nonostante sia ancora un fiore di rara bellezza. La guardo crescere i figli nati dal matrimonio con il suo primo marito e la vedo struggersi per non riuscire a dare un erede al nobile Haddad. Io prego gli dei affinché pongano fine alla loro unione, attendo il momento in cui posso essere finalmente al fianco di Namer. Il tempo però passa, scorre imperturbabile e il mio padrone diventa sempre più cupo, soprattutto scostante con la nobile Neith. Rifiuta di dormirle accanto, resta spesso da solo e adombrato, prolungando i viaggi alla corte del Faraone pur di sopprimere il tormento patito. Un tormento che viene spazzato via dall’arrivo di una minaccia: gli Hyksos.  
Giungono da oriente su nuvole di sabbia, così racconta chi li ha veduti, travolgono ogni cosa e uccidono chiunque sul loro cammino. Ricordo ancora quando Namer è stato convocato e spedito a nord, al comando della flotta egizia con un numero di soldati appropriato per governarla. Io sono terrorizzato, nessuno conosce molto di questo popolo, temo per la vita dell’uomo che amo. Non desidero vederlo partire e allontanarsi da me. Dalla mia poca esperienza so che le guerre si combattono per due motivi: terra e ricchezze, l’Egitto possiede entrambe e quel popolo mirava ad averle per sé. Che speranza abbiamo di battere un nemico che mira a ciò? Poche, anzi quasi nessuna. Perdiamo la prima battaglia e rimango in balia del non sapere per molto tempo. Giungono voci contrastanti alla padrona, finché il suo sposo fa ritorno con quello che resta delle navi.  
Attendo la sera per raggiungerlo, è semidisteso tra i cuscini con una coppa di vino tra le mani, lo sguardo perso sul fiume. «Sei venuto, io non potevo correre da te.»  
«Avevi dei dubbi mio signore? So che non potevi agire diversamente, lei ci osserva. Perché non ti fidi di me confidandomi i tuoi timori.»  
«Se non mi fidassi di te di chi potrei farlo? Ho sempre preferito la via più rapida e diretta, fin dalla giovane età. Ora che sono un uomo adulto posso dire che non si è rivelata una saggia scelta.»  
«Odio, quando parli così. Sai bene che alcune scelte sono obbligate.» Siedo posando il capo sul petto.  
«Sono tanto stanco, ho combattuto e perso mi sembra di sentire ancora le urla di coloro che sono morti.» Mormora, passando le mani tra i miei capelli.  
«La battaglia non deve essere stata facile. Non darti colpa per ciò che stato. Non conoscevi il tuo nemico.»  
«Conoscerlo non aiuterà l’Egitto a non soccombere.» È un soldato, un uomo d’onore, prende decisioni difficili e soffre per le conseguenze. Lo ammiro e lo amo, un sentimento che cresce giorno dopo giorno e che nulla riesce a spegnere. Come il desiderio che scorre sotto pelle e divampa quando siamo vicini, anche in questo momento di profonda incertezza e dolore sentiamo il bisogno di unirci. Ci buttiamo nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro, più che come amati come nemici pronti al duello.  
«Guardami, Ramsis ho bisogno di avere i tuoi occhi addosso.»  
«Enlil…»   
«Dillo ancora. Chiama il mio nome.»  
«Enlil... mio amore.»  
«Ti voglio, adesso.» ansimo, con voce strozzata. Gemo completamente perso, voglio sentirlo. Gli dei possono strapparmelo dalle braccia in ogni momento. Lo faccio mio per tutta la notte, i gemiti della nostra passione sono la musica a riempire le pareti silenziose della stanza.

continua...


	21. Capitolo XI - seconda parte

****Un mese dopo l’incidente.** **

****Yorkshire, Inghilterra.** **

«Questa dovrebbe essere l’ultima. Tyler, sicuro di stare bene?» Non rispose attendendo che il maggiordomo uscisse dalla stanza per lasciarlo solo. Poteva tornare a Londra, nel proprio appartamento, ma non riusciva a lasciare Stephen da solo. La condizione dell’amante non era cambiata, non ricordava niente di quanto vissuto e condiviso con lui. Nelle settimane, obbligatorie di ospedale, aveva lasciato a Lyanna e Lara il compito di prendersi cura di lui evitando qualsiasi contatto, buttandosi nei preparativi per il rientro. Codardo come mai si era tenuto distante onde evitare di sentirsi chiuso fuori da ciò che per quattro anni aveva considerato il suo personale mondo. Settimane per combattere e arginare il senso di perdita e per trovare la strada giusta da percorrere per entrambi. Aveva pianto e maledetto ogni dio della terra per quella situazione, ma alla fine, in mezzo al dolore, era riuscito a scorgere una strada giusta: doveva lasciarlo andare. Stephen non ricordava, questo significava che qualunque legame ci fosse tra loro non esisteva più nella sua testa e forse non sarebbe rinato. Non era mai stato fatalista solo un semplice miscredente, l’unico credo lo aveva riposto tra le braccia di chi ora lo vedeva come un estraneo da temere. Lo avevano sconsacrato dall'unico tempio in cui riponeva la sua fede, ora poteva soltanto scegliere la strada del passato: l’indifferenza. Fermo davanti alla finestra, con le mani affossate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, Tyler osservava il parco della Fondazione avvolto da una nebbiolina sottile dovuta alla pioggerellina che continuava a cadere. L’immagine sul vetro di Lyanna si sovrappose alla sua.

«Ti va di parlarne? Non intento mugugni, ma parlare davvero.» Continuò a restare in silenzio. Lei dissentiva della decisione presa, lo aveva ribadito più di una volta che non gli spettava decidere per entrambi. «Ne sei ancora convinto? Possibile che riesci a rinunciare così all'uomo che ami? Io non voglio credere che questi quattro anni insieme siano spariti con i ricordi di Stephen. Tyler come puoi accettare di lasciarlo andare, non dirmi che ti sei perso anche tu?»

«Io so chi sono, un uomo che non ha mai voluto legami nella vita. Un orfano che per quanto ha inseguito i genitori non è mai riuscito a raggiungerli. Stephen è stato l’eccezione, l’isola di pace e amore ma neanche per lui non sono riuscito a cambiare. Ho fallito miseramente perché i miei tormenti e fantasmi sono troppo grandi da poterli sconfiggere. Hai mai pensato, Lyanna, a ciò che capita nella vita? La perdita delle persone a cui sei più legato ti fa porre tante domande, e alla fine sono giunto a un’unica soluzione possibile: se la vita mi ha tolto anche lui, tutti i litigi dell’ultimo periodo avrebbero senso.»

«Non puoi diventarmi così fatalista all'improvviso, andiamo ti senti confuso e ti si accavalla tutto dentro. Ma cavolo questo non sei tu. Tyler cos'è che senti davvero, il cuore non può mentirti. Vuoi rinunciare a lui?»

«Rinunciare? Ha cancellato proprio gli anni con me, forse è un segnale che stava cercando una scappatoia, provava solo pietà e non voleva lasciarmi...» Lyanna scosse la testa, lasciandosi scappare un lieve sorriso.

«Lo credi davvero? Possibile che devi sempre pensare al peggio? Non puoi seguitare a pensare che se i tuoi genitori ti hanno abbandonato chiunque altro possa farlo. La vita non funziona così, ci sono cose che non si possono spiegare, ma sono sicura che se avessi le risposte cambierebbe molto la tua visione.»

«Devo stare attento a come parlo con te! Hai avuto la tua parte di dolore e sai come muoverti con uno come me.» Si sorrisero. «Sai perché ero geloso di un uomo morto secoli fa? Lui con la sua storia è riuscito a dare a Stephen ciò che in quattro anni io non gli ho mai dato. Ho troppe cicatrici aperte per amarlo in quel modo.»

«Le cicatrici, quelle che odi con tutte le tue forze e non riesci a vedere come esperienze di vita. Il tuo modo di fare è la maschera con cui provi a nasconderle, ma restano lì e prima o poi qualcuno le vede. Credi di essere indegno di provare sentimenti, ma questo non vuol dire che qualcuno possa sentirli per te.»

«Io… se lo amassi davvero andrei a prenderlo. Sono un uomo troppo segnato dalla vita e lui ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo ami senza buttagli addosso le sue paure.»

«Ascoltati, fallo davvero senza nasconderti. Il cuore non mente Tyler, lo ami. Se così non fosse non soffriresti per questa situazione.» Lyanna restava ferma a guardarlo, era tranquilla eppure in lei percepiva il dolore. «Non permettere alla paura di un possibile abbandono di fermarti. Lui è qui, hai tutta la vita per risvegliare il suo amore è solo avvolto dalla nebbia, ma io so che sente la mancanza di una parte di se stesso.»

«Che vuoi dire? Andiamo non crederai alle favolette...»

«Tyler vi amate, non so cosa stesse capitando tra di voi, le storie non posso essere giudicate da esterni. Già una volta l’indifferenza nei vostri occhi è stata presto sostituita da qualcosa di molto più forte.» La donna gli sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia «È confuso, non dargli altri motivi per esserlo.»

***

Stephen girava per la stanza nonostante l’ingresso di Tyler. Il collega era appoggiato alla porta, dopo le iniziali frasi di circostanza non aveva detto più nulla. Certo lo straniva vederlo al proprio capezzale. I ricordi che aveva su di lui non erano dei migliori, ma dovendo dirla tutta la sua avversione nei confronti dell’uomo era dovuta alla voglia matta di gridargli di sbatterlo al muro. Premette le dita sulla fronte, da quando si era risvegliato nel letto d’ospedale il mal di testa continuava a perseguitarlo. Dolore che si amplificava quando cercava di andare oltre il muro bianco nella testa, lo sapeva che mancava qualcosa ma per quanto si sforzasse nulla sembrava sollevare la cortina fumosa e questo lo rendeva nervoso. Gli avevano spiegato a grandi linee gli ultimi quattro anni lavorativi, però non sapeva nulla della sua vita personale. Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra poggiando il capo sullo schienale imbottito. «Dovresti riposare, il viaggio deve averti stancato.»

«Se sei qui per farmi da mamma chioccia, vattene pure.»

«No! Non ho quella vocazione.»

«Bene.»

«Hai delle domande da pormi, qualcosa che vuoi sapere? Dovresti farlo, non sono sempre disponibile, oggi potrei essere in una giornata di grazia.»

Stephen sentì un moto di rabbia propagassi in tutto il corpo, per quanto gli importava poteva andare a quel paese. Come diavolo riusciva a sopportare ancora uno così! Ogni volta che apriva bocca gli saliva prepotente la voglia di chiudergliela a suon di pugni. Anche baci, ma quello era un dettaglio irrilevante, su cui era meglio non soffermarsi troppo. «Perché sei qui? Se non sbaglio i rapporti tra noi non sono idilliaci, quindi non comprendo la tua presenza. Dimmi la verità, sono finito sotto un’auto perché ho litigato con te e questo è il tuo modo di espiare il senso di colpa?»

Tyler abbassò lo sguardo, la tensione in lui era palpabile. Lo aveva ferito di proposito, forse per zittire la vocina che continuava a gridare: voglio che mi tieni tra le braccia. «Volevo sapere come stavi. Inoltre siamo compagni… di lavoro, credevo ti facesse piacere. Eri in strada da solo, quindi non ti ho spinto io sotto quella macchina, sebbene tu sia uscito dopo una conversazione accesa tra noi. Volevo solo aiutarti perché comprendo cosa significa essere privo di una parte di vita che vorresti conoscere. Evidentemente non hai bisogno del mio aiuto.»

Sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena, possibile che ad Assuan fosse riuscito a farsi una sana scopata con mister “non devo chiedere mai”? Un piccolo vago ricordo si affacciò nella sua mente, loro due stretti o era meglio dire avvinghiati in un bacio appassionato, la sabbia sotto di loro… Stephen si alzò di scatto.

«Tutto bene?» La tensione nel suo corpo si percepiva anche a distanza, gli occhi spalancati e il respiro affannoso sulle labbra confermavano che qualcosa non andava.

«Ho un vuoto in testa. No che non va bene. Quindi se non sai come riempirmelo, vattene!»

Tyler sussultò sotto il suo tono arrabbiato e frustrato. Stephen si aspettava una reazione violenta, invece l’altro andò via senza dire nulla. Cosa c’era in quei quattro anni che mancava?

Continua...


	22. Capitolo XII - prima parte

****_Cinque mesi dopo_ ** **

«Non capisco perché devo essere sempre affiancato a te. Oltre a farti da facchino non mi permetti altro. Sei una delusione anche per la mente, visto che non riesci a far emergere nessuno dei miei ricordi. Sei più deleterio che utile!»

La voce di Stephen risuonò nei corridoi affollati della Fondazione, camminava seguendolo a distanza cercando di trattenersi dal rispondergli. Tyler si stava abituando al fatto di essere solo il collega odiato dall'uomo che amava, in fondo aveva deciso di allontanarsi. La parte peggiore di quella decisione era che l’amante aveva ripreso a frequentare il suo ex ragazzo. Robert andava e veniva dalla Fondazione come e quanto voleva, con quel sorrisino di trionfo che avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni. Ricacciò per l’ennesima volta il dolore, gli mancava Stephen. Nel modo più profondo, intimo e doloroso e lo feriva vederlo continuare la sua vita, mentre lui viveva in un ricordo senza fine. L’unica nota positiva era proprio Stephen, lo vedeva tranquillo. Il trauma cranico non aveva portato altre problematiche, il compagno soffriva ancora di feroci mal di testa ma andava verso la ripresa completa. Solo la memoria non dava segni, nonostante le sedute con psicologi e analisti il muro bianco era una cortina troppo pesante da togliere. Un motivo di preoccupazione invece era il lavoro, l'altro non sembrava più interessato al diario di Enlil. Lo avevano spinto a riprendere in mano le ricerche, ma niente. Sospettava che la chiamata, da parte di Lyanna, fosse dovuta proprio a quello. Bussò alla porta nervosamente, entrarono entrambi in silenzio nell'ufficio del capo e si accomodarono sulle due sedie poste dinnanzi al tavolo massiccio.

«Buongiorno, che bello avervi qui puntuali e soprattutto presentabili.» Tyler sbuffò per la velata allusione sul suo aspetto trasandato nell'ultimo periodo. «Vi ho chiamati per una specifica situazione rimasta in sospeso...»

Cercò di concentrare l’attenzione su ciò che la donna stava dicendo. Nonostante rispettasse i loro tempi, per quanto accaduto ad Assuan, il progetto andava chiuso. Sbirciò Stephen con la coda dell’occhio, gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere cosa pensava. Oltre a essere tornato tra le braccia sbagliate, sembrava aver perso la voglia di conoscenza e passava la maggior parte delle giornate impegnato in compiti di non sua competenza. Era uno degli archeologi migliori a disposizione di Lyanna e cosa faceva? Lavorava alla catalogazione per le mostre in programmazione! Lo trovava altamente stupido. Capiva quando lo psicologo diceva: deve fare ciò che sente, ma l’uomo che aveva davanti non lo riconosceva più.

«Dovete preparare la spedizione per Safaga, non abbiamo idea di dove sia ubicata la tomba del nobile Haddad, solo voi potete trovare un qualche indizio che ci conduca esattamente allo stesso risultato ottenuto a…»

***

Stephen si premette le dita sulla fronte, quella aveva tutta l’aria di essere l’ennesima ramanzina: ritorna a essere ciò che eri, magari lo avesse saputo. Cinque mesi dopo l’incidente e ancora nessun ricordo era tornato, una parte della sua vita era sparita come se si fosse fermata per un lasso di tempo. Aveva assorbito i racconti di Lyanna e Lara, le due donne non si erano risparmiate nel fornirgli i particolari, cercando di colmare il vuoto nella memoria ma mancava qualcosa. Ritornato in Inghilterra aveva sperato che grazie alla familiarità del posto i ricordi sarebbero riaffiorati, ma nulla era cambiato. L’unico punto di riferimento era stato Robert. Nel mare di dubbi in cui viaggiava, l’irritazione più grande giungeva dalla persona al suo fianco. Tyler Harper continuava a essere un'ossessione per lui, nonostante volesse provare solo indifferenza nei suoi confronti lo detestava. Un odio quasi viscerale, non che gli avesse fatto qualcosa, ma era il suo tormento.

«Io capisco che quanto accaduto ad Assuan crei delle difficoltà. Il tuo non ricordare è qualcosa di orribile Stephen e io vorrei darti tutto il tempo di riprenderti, ma non posso tenere fermo il progetto ancora…» La donna continuava a parlare e lui sentiva il dispiacere crescere alla bocca dello stomaco. Gli occhi si posarono sull'emblematico collega seduto, meglio stravaccato, che ascoltava le parole del capo ma sembrava perso in altro. Era maledettamente bello, affascinante e gridava sesso da ogni poro. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi di essere stato scopato da uno così? Perché si era fatto scopare, ora non ricordava quando ma i flash del come si susseguivano in modo altamente imbarazzante. Scottato dai suoi stessi pensieri si alzò di scatto, portando l’attenzione dei presenti su di sé. «Stephen tutto bene?»

«Io…» Guardò l’uomo, le iridi ambrate sembravano pregne di preoccupazione.

«Allora?»

«Niente solo il mio solito mal di testa. Quello che stai dicendo lo sta amplificando.» Sentì il senso di colpa per quelle parole, specialmente per lo sguardo preoccupato di Lyanna.

«Mi dispiace, ma non dipende solo da me. Posso mandarti in ospedale per farti prescrivere qualcosa di più forte, ma devi riprendere le ricerche. È il tuo progetto Stephen, nessuno meglio di te può sapere come portarlo avanti.»

«Potrei darti ragione se non avessi perso la memoria.» La donna riprese a parlare, per nulla turbata. Sospirò cercando di con centrarsi, sentiva gli occhi di Tyler addosso e faticava parecchio a non voltarsi per gridagli di dirgli la verità. Perché lo sentiva che il collega gli taceva qualcosa, lo notava nel modo che aveva di stargli lontano e di rispondere a mezza bocca a tutte le sue domande.

«Vaffanculo!» L’imprecazione giunse inaspettata. Lui e Lyanna si voltarono verso Tyler che invece sembrava completamente perso.

«Questa sarebbe la tua risposata? Tyler faccio finta di non aver sentito e che stavi pensando ad altro. Ammetto che sono stata troppo indulgente, ma il vostro reciproco disinteresse mi sta esasperando. Ora se non volete lavorare in coppia per me va bene, ma chiudete il progetto ritrovandomi l’altra tomba, oppure vi spedisco alle pulizie invece che a fare gli archeologi!» Il silenzio era d’obbligo. «Domande? Dubbi? Parlate ora perché non credo vi darò altra possibilità.» 

Scosse la testa. Mentre la donna sorrideva affettuosa all’uomo al suo fianco. Stephen odiava il rapporto tra Lyanna e Tyler, lo trovava al quanto eccessivo nonostante il legame che li univa. Il padre della donna aveva adottato l’uomo quando era poco più di un bambino. Massaggiò con cura la fronte, si sentiva troppo confuso. Erano mesi che non riusciva a liberarsi dal pensiero di lui, il suo profumo gli riempiva le narici anche quando era lontano. «Hai ragione la colpa è mia, la confusione dopo l’incidente ha ottenebrato il mio giudizio. Capisco che la Fondazione non mi deve niente; riprenderemo in mano il progetto. Però non tornerò subito in Egitto, ho bisogno di studiare di nuovo il diario e tutto ciò che non ricordo. Puoi darmi quel tempo?»

«Certo Stephen, per ora terrò i vostri biglietti in caldo per quando sarete pronti a partire. Davvero vorrei non farlo, ma è un progetto che hai premuto a finché fosse finanziato. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro ad Assuan e mi aspetto lo stesso successo.»

Sospirò, alzandosi e lasciando la stanza per dirigersi verso le sale di ricerca. Doveva ritrovarsi e forse la caccia alla seconda tomba poteva aiutarlo a togliere la nebbia calata sui ricordi. Confidava poco in quei propositi.

«Vediamo di soddisfare la richiesta del capo!»

Gli scocciava ammetterlo, ma il tono autoritario Tyler lo aveva fatto sentire sollevato. Osservando il paesaggio fuori dalle finestre, quasi fiabesco. Le cime degli alberi scomparivano avvolti dalla nebbia e le goccioline d’acqua cadevano dalle foglie simili a lacrime, quando il vento soffiava più forte. Ricordava di aver vissuto alla Fondazione, ma sporadicamente gli arrivavano dei flash di lui in un altro appartamento e non era quello di Robert. Si era riavvicinano al suo ex solo perché, nella confusione in cui versava, gli dava un appiglio a non cedere; passavano del tempo insieme, ma quando le mani dell’altro arrivavano a sfiorarlo provava un senso di errore. Fuggiva dall'intimità senza nessun apparente motivo o almeno credeva. Insomma era un uomo con sani desideri, sebbene la condizione particolare li avesse un po’ nascosti, per quanto ne sapeva non faceva del sano sesso da tanto, ma… Fottuto ma, le sue frasi, dal risveglio in ospedale, finivano tutte con quella parola e iniziava a odiarla.

«Stephen stai dormendo? Andiamo!» Seguì il collega senza dire nulla. Lyanna voleva portare a compimento il progetto, lui di tutta la faccenda dello schiavo Enlil aveva solo delle percezioni. Aggrottò la fronte mentre cercava di oltrepassare la cortina bianca nella mente, nulla per quanto provasse veniva sempre respinto indietro.

«Senti Sté…» Percepì un brivido lungo la schiena, da quando lo chiamava con quel diminutivo? Lo faceva di continuo, ma quando aveva iniziato? Sicuramente negli anni che non ricordava. «So che deve essere difficile per te, però abbiamo già lavorato altre volte con ottimi risultati. Insomma possiamo riuscirci ancora, anche se non lo ricordi.» Lo guardò allontanarsi, l’espressione attenta gli dava l’impressione che fosse preda di tormentati pensieri. Sapeva che non gli era indifferente e che provava una latente voglia di fare del sano sesso con lui, sebbene sospettasse di averlo già sperimentato. Però era troppo banale ricondurre tutto al piacere fisico. Se loro due si detestavano a cosa doveva simili sensazioni? Stephen alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento in marmo osservando l’incidere sicuro dell’uomo, chissà se anche lui aveva dubbi sembrava così imperturbabile. Poteva girarci intorno ancora per molto, ma non mentire: lo guardava come avrebbe guardato il proprio uomo, con vanto e ammirazione. Non poteva negare un certo turbamento in sua presenza, così come notava l’altro mantenere le distanze. Allora com'erano finiti a letto insieme? Solitudine? Sbronza? Reputava impossibile che fosse stata una cosa lucidamente voluta…

«Ti muovi? Vorrei ricordarti che è il tuo progetto, io so poche cose al riguardo visto che non mi raccontavi ogni cosa. Inoltre sei tu quello che non ricorda niente, quindi ti conviene concentrarti!»

Stephen strinse le labbra, il tono duro e saccente del collega lo infastidiva. Si passò nervosamente le dita sulle palpebre. «Che succede? Stai bene?»

«Si, non è niente non preoccuparti!»

«Non mi preoccupo, solo abbiamo un lavoro da portare a termine.» Si morse con forza la lingua superandolo. Deglutendo a vuoto, ricacciò indietro le aspre parole con cui avrebbe voluto rispondere a quel pallone gonfiato.

Stephen si avvicinò con curiosità al diario di Enlil resistendo alla tentazione di sfiorare i papiri fragili, non aveva i guanti di protezione. Voltò di poco il volto per chiamare il compagno e chiedergli spiegazioni, ma l’altro era fermo con lo sguardo perso verso le grandi vetrate e gli occhi, simili all'ambra, brillavano di malinconia. «Se sei con la testa altrove non servi a molto!»

Tyler si scosse dalla contemplazione del paesaggio voltandosi verso di lui. «Si! Muoviamoci, abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare, Lyanna vuole chiudere con questo progetto e io non sono da meno.»

Annuii sedendosi, andando incontro alla volontà dell’altro di finirla con le provocazioni, percepiva una sorta d’ansia dentro di sé dovuta al non sentire nessuna empatia con il progetto. Lara gli aveva raccontato l’enfasi nel suo non voler tornare a Londra per non separarsi dalla tomba dello schiavo. Il che era strano, perché? Cosa aveva trovato, nell'uomo morto secoli prima, da spingerlo a legarsi alla sua storia? Inoltre, poteva pensare di arrivare a concentrarsi se rimaneva insieme al suo più grande interrogativo? L’oggetto dei suoi pensieri sbuffò mettendogli davanti un plico di fogli, lo guardò interrogativo. «Leggi questo e fatti un’idea sul progetto, per il momento non mi servi ad altro. Io nel frattempo inizierò le scansioni del territorio di Safaga. Quando avrai un indizio certo di dove sia la tomba allora lavoreremo insieme.»

Sospirò di rammarico, dovevano lavorare insieme e l’altro lo aveva allontanato nuovamente. 

Continua...


	23. Capitolo XII - seconda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po' in ritardo ma eccomi con la seconda parte del capitolo XII di Lacrime D'arpa. Grazie a chi la sta leggendo :)

Lasciò la stanza, non voleva stargli vicino. Bastava il suo malessere fisico e mentale, ne aveva abbastanza di subire anche quello dell’altro. Il mal di testa continuava a tormentarlo, nonostante le rassicurazioni dei medici per lui stava diventando un tormento senza fine e continuare a rimuginare non lo aiutava, però… Strinse le mani tra i capelli, lasciando cadere il plico di fogli, il dannato però. Iniziava a odiare la smania di trovare un punto d’intesa con Tyler. Un uomo così freddo. Una freddezza che faceva a pugni con l’aspetto caldo e sensuale. Nonostante la vita non facile, era forte. Una forza di volontà e d’animo che gli invidiava. Anche con lui la vita non era stata tenera, aveva dovuto lottare e farsi largo a causa dell’altisonante cognome che portava. Suo padre stimato lord a capo dei servizi segreti e la madre, lady di ferro invischiata con tutta l’alta società e nobiltà inglese. Lui era la pecora nera, dato che non aveva voluto seguire le orme paterne scegliendo una facoltà ‘morta’. Lavorare per la Fondazione era stato il biglietto per allontanarsi dal dorato mondo in cui viveva, lì tra opere d’arte e progettazioni di scoperte al limite del lecito si era trovato nel suo habitat naturale. Era felice stava riuscendo a farsi un nome con le proprie forze e Tyler Harper, volente o no, era importante per lui. Quello lo spaventava perché effettivamente non sapeva quando gli aveva permesso di entrare così in profondità. Raccolse il fascicolo caduto e girò l’angolo, voleva raggiungere la biblioteca forse lì sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi sulla storia di Enlil e Narmer. Aprì la pesante porta, la stanza era vuota. Si avvicinò al massiccio camino in pietra, perfettamente posto al centro di due ampie portefinestre, e lo accese per avere una parvenza di calore. Una lacrima scese dagli occhi, si voltò verso la sala, le enormi scaffalature sfioravano il soffitto, il lungo pianoforte a coda nell'angolo spiccava quasi fuori posto in mezzo ai tomi, rumoroso intruso in un luogo di silenzio. Andò a sedersi sulla poltrona accanto alla fonte di calore, sfogliando distrattamente i fogli perfettamente rilegati. Possibile che nulla riuscisse a smuoverlo da quella condizione? L'archeologia e il lavoro erano stati i punti focali degli anni dopo la laurea, prima di... il pensiero si disperse: prima di cosa? Forse prima di incontrare il suo tormento esotico?

Stephen guardò l’orologio a pendolo attaccato alla parete, segnava le nove, possibile che fosse rimasto concentrato sulle pagine senza sentire la stanchezza o provare la voglia di alzarsi? Le parole dello schiavo erano ricche di sentimento, le numerose annotazioni ai margini gli avevano chiarito alcuni punti. Si era sentito avvolto da un bozzolo di calore, aveva percepito la felicità e la tristezza di quell'uomo, fin dentro le ossa. Ora capiva il fascino che Enlil aveva esercitato sulla sua persona… «Stephen?» Sobbalzò al suono della voce dura, Tyler era fermo sulla porta a guardarlo. «Ti sto cercando da ore.»

«Mi hai chiesto tu di andarmene…»

«Non ti ho chiesto di riposarti accanto al camino, ma leggere il progetto per capire come portarlo avanti!»

«Mi sono solo seduto qui, ho letto gran parte del diario. Perché devi sempre...»

«Per oggi abbiamo finito, devo rimettere il plico a posto.» Sempre più frustrato uscì dalla biblioteca seguendo l’altro. Osservò l’uomo che camminava dinnanzi a lui, per l’ennesima volta fece un passo per avvicinarsi.

«Hai trovato qualche informazione sull’ubicazione dell’altra tomba?»

«No! Seguendo le tue teorie, Enlil non voleva dare nessuna traccia di dove fosse sepolto il nobile Haddad. Ma che lavorando seriamente su più punti a disposizione avresti potuto cavarne qualcosa. Spero che tu abbia scritto qualcosa nei tuoi numerosi appunti, perché io non so niente visto che tenevi per te quasi tutte le informazioni.»

«Potrei lavorare ad altri appunti oltre quelli del diario, domani? Inoltre mi piacerebbe leggere l’originale.»

«Non è a me che devi chiederlo, puoi chiedere a Lara! Il progetto è tuo credo ti accorderanno tutto quello che chiedi, l’importante che dia risultati.» Tyler con quella frase mise un punto alla conversazione, con fare deciso chiuse la porta a chiave sparando oltre la curva del corridoio.

Stephen, rimasto solo, camminò fino alla veranda. Il vento profumava di erba bagnata e il freddo pungente della notte lo faceva rabbrividire, eppure rimase fuori cercando di schiarire la mente. Il silenzio era rotto dal rumore delle ruote delle macchine sulla ghiaia, chi non restava alla Fondazione tornava a casa la sera. I giorni trascorsi di ritorno a Londra passarono come un film nella testa. Rivide se stesso e le persone che lo attorniavano, vide lui e quegli occhi perennemente duri. Li vide cambiare e assumere una sfumatura di piacere, brillare quasi d’amore… cosa c’era stato tra loro? Perché Tyler preferiva il silenzio invece che parlargli? Indurì lo sguardo prendendo una decisione definitiva, era stanco di subire la freddezza del collega Tra loro le cose in quattro anni erano peggiorate, da domani non si sarebbe più fatto mettere i piedi in testa da quel figlio di buona donna. Avrebbe chiesto a Lyanna di poter lasciare la Fondazione la sera, la donna ci teneva a tenerlo sotto la sua ala protettrice dopo l’incidente, ma lui doveva andare via da quel posto prima di compiere un’azione stupida. Rientrò in casa, voleva raggiungere la sua stanza e trovare un po' di riposo ma evidentemente al destino piaceva accanirsi contro di lui, spingerlo a scontrarsi contro l'unico che voleva evitare.

«Tutto bene Stephen?» Si allontanò senza rispondere alla domanda. «Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?»

«So badare a me stesso, quando avrò bisogno di una balia tranquillo non chiederei mai a te. Anzi piantala di fare il finto preoccupato, mi irriti!» Stephen spalancò la porta della sua stanza, altamente innervosito che l’altro lo avesse seguito lungo il tragitto. Lo trattava da coglione e poi pretendeva di fare il preoccupato? Ne aveva abbastanza delle sue stranezze, potevano anche evitarsi quando non lavoravano insieme e invece gli stava sempre tra i piedi. Sospirò guardando la penombra della stanza, la solitudine gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi. Doveva scrollarsi di dosso la rabbia e forse una doccia lo avrebbe aiutato, dopo poteva scendere in cucina e farsi un bel panino.

Continua...


	24. Capitolo XIII - prima parte

_Quanto può resistere un cuore in attesa? Quanta forza può avere un uomo per continuare a guardare l’orizzonte, ogni giorno, nella speranza di veder le navi fare ritorno?_ _Il silenzio dell’attesa che si protrae all'infinito. Parole che viaggiano nel vento prive di qualunque fondamento, e il persistente bisogno di sapere su quale corrente ricercare la verità._

_Non giungono notizie qui a Tebe, se non sussurri, da quando il mio amore è partito per il nord. Ricordo ancora quella mattina, dopo l’intensa notte di passione vissuta, il suo sguardo è impresso a fuoco nella mente, gridava: io tornerò da te. Lo stesso grido che le labbra di Namer hanno lasciato andare durante la notte mentre mi possedeva._

_L’Egitto è in ginocchio, le orde degli Hyksos guadagnano terreno. Chi fugge dai villaggi attaccati racconta di una grande muraglia di sabbia che s’innalza verso il cielo oscurandolo. Veleggiano sulla terra, come le feluche sulle acque del Nilo a una velocità che nessun uomo può battere. Parlano di disfatta totale delle nostre armate che nulla possono contro i loro carri da guerra. Tremo a questi racconti, non sono mai stato in mezzo a una battaglia. Il mio amante mi ha descritto ciò che avviene: urla, sangue, dolore e morte… la morte sotto ogni sua brutale forma, non una tenera promessa di sonno eterno._

_Inorridisco al pensiero di un campo disseminato di cadaveri, carne condannata a putrefarsi o a cibare gli avvoltoi. Prego gli dei affinché non sia il destino dell’uomo che amo, passo le ore a pregare la sacra Triade. Confido nella sua maestria di grande condottiero, come il più sciocco dei sognatori ripongo le speranze nell’amore che ci tiene legati. Vivo nel lutto da mesi dovuto alla morte della padrona, Neith non è sopravvissuta al parto del suo terzo figlio. Il figlio del nobile Haddad, un feto nato morto. Un altro dolore che sarà aggiunto a quello che già riempie il cuore del mio padrone, al ritorno. Una perdita che non sollevava la mia anima dal tormento, avevo tanto desiderato di porre il corpo della padrona in una tomba, ma non esiste nessun futuro per il nostro amore: l’Egitto sta per soccombere e noi periremo con lui._

_Mi manca, lo ripeto costantemente quando le lacrime mi bagnano il volto. Sento la mancanza del suo corpo forte accanto, il profumo di acqua e sabbia di cui è pregna la sua pelle. La sera vago nel giardino silenzioso, fermandomi a suonare l’arpa. Lì, tra le foglie di palma e i fiori, mi sembra di percepirlo, ma nulla può sopperire la mancanza tranne le braccia di Namer strette a intorno me._

_La grande Hapi conduce i suoi figli verso la salvezza, il fiume che ha sempre benedetto la nostra esistenza ci permette di non perire per mano del nemico._

_Sono passati giorni dal ritorno di Namer a Tebe, il volto stanco e il corpo segnato dalla fatica raccontano da soli di quanto patito in battaglia. Pallido ed emaciato, un cadavere sorretto dall'onore._ _Quando ho visto sopraggiungere le navi, lungo il fiume, prima di qualunque parola ho capito che non c’era nessuna vittoria da festeggiare. Gli uomini gridavano di prepararsi a lasciare la città: l’Egitto era perduto. Ho sempre amato Tebe, la bella città dalle cento porte, lasciarla è stato un dolore atroce. In quelle strade ho vissuto davvero e ho scoperto l’amore, mi rifiutavo di doverla abbandonare in mano a dei nemici e Namer ha compreso a pieno la mia reticenza ad andare via. Quello è stato il nostro primo litigio. Per la prima volta parole forti hanno lasciato le nostre labbra, scavando solchi profondi di amarezza e dolore._

_«Tu parli di restare? Vuoi diventare un cadavere? L’Egitto è perduto, io devo salvare il Faraone e la sua famiglia, non restare qui a pregare uno schiavo che non vuole comprendere la gravità della situazione!»_

_«È questo che sono sempre stato, uno schiavo?»_

_«Per la sacra Triade ascoltami. Saranno qui prima che io possa mettere in salvo la popolazione di questa città! L’ultima volta che mi hai tenuto tra le braccia mi hai detto che ti fidavi di me.»_

_«Non mi fido di nessun altro, lo sai benissimo, ma mi stai chiedendo di abbandonare il luogo in cui sono stato felice. Ma non discuterò oltre, farò come vuoi nobile padrone.» Per la seconda volta le nostre parole non sono riuscite ad arrivare al cuore, entrambi feriti dalla perdita e dalla guerra ci siamo chiusi in un lungo silenzio mentre cercavamo di mettere in salvo parte della città. Dal giorno in cui lasciammo Tebe a oggi, non abbiamo mai avuto modo di parlare per ritrovarci e io mi vergogno profondamente di aver aggravato il pesante fardello sulle spalle del nobile Haddad. Inoltre fremo dal bisogno di tenerlo vicino e stringerlo tra le braccia per godere ancora una volta del suo calore. Milletrecentoquarantaseianni, dopo la costruzione della grande piramide del Faraone Cheope, il popolo egiziano era costretto a fuggire e a lasciare la propria terra in mano a invasori stranieri. Fuggiamo per ritrovare le forze e nuovi alleati per combattere Hyksos. Torneremo? Non so cosa ci attende, il Nilo eterno ci offre protezione, i nemici non possono raggiungerci, loro posseggono carri da terra ma non per il fiume._

_Il fiume che non ha fine e scorre da un'estremità all'altra della terra, ora ci guida verso nuovi orizzonti. Gli antichi scrivono che dopo la prima cateratta se ne trova un’altra e altre ancora. Io voglio raggiungerle tutte e desidero ardentemente vedere il mondo con l’uomo che amo al fianco… una vana speranza la mia. Un uomo che si nutre di illusioni resterà disilluso per la vita._


End file.
